Surprise and Tragedy
by Melting Angels
Summary: At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him. *REVISED EDITION OF SURPRISE & TRAGEDY*
1. URGENT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!

**I recently received a review that really caught my attention:**

_Hi! Well, I was going to stay silent and kind of lurk in the shadows but then you asked for criticism so I thought I might as well explain why I've lost interest in this story. I really don't want to sound mean; I loved the first few chapters, and your writing style's great. I just stopped reading because Jessica was quickly becoming unbearable.___

_Let me explain. Have you heard of a Mary Sue? They're characters who are written as so all-around perfect that they detract from the story and irritate readers. Jessica's an almost perfect example. She's beautiful, everyone seems to love her, she has a dark and mysterious past, she's smart enough to impress geniuses like Dr. Banner (coming up with that formula in no time), and government agencies like SHIELD are interested in her. The main character immediately loves her and to top it off she's got superpowers and keeps getting hurt to put her in the focus of everyone's concern. Not to mention it doesn't make sense for her to live alone, because when her parents died she was a minor and would have had to be found another guardian. One or two of those traits might be okay, but all of them combined felt unnatural and irritating, especially for an OC.___

_Also, I felt like there were a lot of plot points that were dropped when Jessica came into the picture. Like when Peter unmasked to his classmates? There probably should have been more of a reaction to that and the fact that Iron Man is his father. It's a huge deal and all we got were a few exclamations of surprise. Wouldn't the public have something to say about it? It felt like once Jessica was introduced the whole story started revolving around her. Finally, the way she randomly started talking to Peter once he unmasked as a superhero doesn't reflect that well on her character. What's with the sudden interest?___

_Heh. I feel like I kind of ranted here. I guess Mary Sues have always annoyed me. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really like your writing style and this seemed like a very interesting story in the beginning, which is why I favorited it. To tell the truth I was disappointed when Jessica took it over. Hopefully you'll write more stories soon!_

**You may think, why would I include the review? Well, this is the only person so far who has taken this much time to notice all the details in my story and point out plot holes, things about the story, parts of my characters that needed improving that I hadn't even noticed.**

**Thank you for this, reallyhatebananas, you have made me realise that I need to revise the story.**

**So, people, I am deleting the current chapters. Do not fear. I am simply reviewing the chapters, re-inventing the story a bit, and filling in plot holes. The story will continue!**

**Please don't delete me off of your favourite stories, authors, or follows list! **

**I'm revising the story for your benefit, dear readers, so that my story will become more enjoyable, and so there are no confusing points in the story.**

**Do not delete me xD**

**The revised Prologue is in progress and will be added tonight! :D**

**Please look forward to the revised edition of:**

**Surprise & Tragedy**

**Continue to show support! :D**


	2. Surprise & Tragedy

**Note:** Yes, Surprise & Tragedy is back, and hopefully better than ever! I've done my best again. I re-read the previous Surprise & Tragedy, and really realised the plot holes in the story. So here is the new, improved Surprise & Tragedy. I even changed the summary! :O

**Note 2: **In this fic, Jessica will be making her re-entry! She will be in the story, just revised. In this revised version, she already has an established friendship with Peter, a childhood friend actually, and is in fact already a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, but I am thinking of adding another possible OC for fun. She is in training to become one of the Avengers. I thought that this set-up might be better. Tony is the only one who knows that Peter is Spiderman. They also don't know that Jessica is the one in training. Only Fury does. Also, Peter is Tony's biological son, so he's Peter Stark. I know, it sounds weird haha! Pepper and Tony are also married! Yay! *claps*

Note 3: Jessica's parents were killed in an accident when she was five. She currently lives with the Avengers.

**Note 4: **Will they still end up together? Well, review, and you'll find out!

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Cries of pain echoed throughout the streets of New York city, only matched by the agonized sobs of suffering. Many bodies lined the streets, and everywhere you turned, someone was crying. Someone else had lost someone they knew and loved. Rubble fell from ruined buildings like a nightmarish snowfall. Flames accented the rubble which lined the streets. People ran screaming from the aliens which had dominion over the city's skies. Explosions rocked the city, knocking civilians off of their feet as they made a desperate scramble for survival. The only thing keeping them going was one single team. The only response team who had shown up.

The Avengers.

And the Avenger-in-training, also known as Phoenix.

But fear still lingered in the hearts of the many civilians.

Because it seemed like...

The aliens just kept coming...

They were currently gathered in Grand Central Station, where most of the civilians were gathering. It was currently the only secure spot. Hulk was positioned at the entrance, and Thor at the exit, as they were the main muscle-power in the team, to prevent the Chitauri from getting in. Which left Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spiderman to keep an eye out. The avenger-in-training, who was currently under the alias of Phoenix, was on her way to their location. It had been around ten minutes since she announced that Fury had finished her de-briefing, and that she was on her way. Spiderman seemed impatient, tapping his toes on the floor, crossing his arms. Iron Man was concerned. He knew who was behind that mask. His son. And his very son was about to wage into a battle.

"Where is she?" Spiderman asked impatiently, starting to pace back and forth.

"She'll be here soon." Steve reassured him.

They heard a crash outside the building. Followed by screams.

Chitauri screams.

Some cheers from civilians.

Captain America and Spiderman rushed to the entrance, pushing past Hulk, who too looked surprised. The sight that greeted them sparked a sense of pride. Ok, alot of the rubble was on fire, but there was a large mound of defeated chitauri soldiers, blood leaking out from beneath the pile. Broken and burned weapons littered the surrounding area. The civilains cheered as they ran for safety. Iron Man clapped his approval as Phoenix jumped up, over the mound of burned and mangled soldiers.

Ok, even Tony had to admit. The girl was...how would one put it? Hot. Of course he didn't think of her _that way_, after all, he had Pepper. But he had a theory that Spiderman had a thing for her. Well, it made sense, Peter and Phoenix were the youngest on the team, despite not even Tony knowing who Phoenix was. Hell, he was the only one who knew that Peter was Spiderman.

His mind flashed back to the current situation as Peter rushed forward to meet Phoenix. She was limping slightly, but grinning from ear to ear. Her bright, electric red hair was waving all around her. Her black face mask, which covered around her eyes with the corners shaped like flames, matched her elbow-length black gloves and flat boots. The bodysuit was a deep red, with gold flames creeping up her legs and arms. There was a fairly deep cut on her right thigh. Hulk came over, Captain America taking his space.

"Hey, you alright?" Iron Man asked.

"Of course." Phoenix tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You took a while." Spiderman noted.

"Sorry. It started raining out by HQ, so I kinda got...um..." Phoenix started nervously.

"Extinguished?" Spiderman asked.

"Yep." Phoenix laughed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"That's a pretty deep cut. You sure your alright?" Iron Man asked.

"Fire bird alright?" Hulk asked.

"Yes, big green, I'm fine." Phoenix held up her hand. Hulk gently high fived.

"So, spot anything on your delayed flight?" The faceplate opened and Tony grinned.

"Yes. The portal is on the balcony of Stark Tower." Phoenix reported.

"Well, we better go there." The faceplate retracted.

"What about the civilians?" Spiderman asked.

"Oh, Fury is sending the Air Force and the Military to get civilians to safe places." Phoenix stretched.

"When will they arrive?" Tony asked.

They heard the whirr of helicopter blades in the far distance, and Phoenix grinned. Waving with flame covered hands to indicate where the helicopter should land, Phoenix gestured to the Grand Central Station building. A brief flash of light from the pilot indicated that they understood. Once the helicopter had safely landed, and soldiers started pouring out, Hulk went to get Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

"I can't wait to be an official Avenger." Phoenix grinned. "I can go to a restaurant and send everyone a text saying 'Avengers Assemble'."

Spiderman chuckled fondly.

"But, we want to find Loki as well." Steve added as he walked over.

"Yep, we realised that, Capsicle." Tony grinned behind the Iron Man faceplate.

"Shall we split up? I believe it would be the most efficient way of finding my brother." Thor put in, spinning Mjolnir in his right hand.

"Thor's right. We can cover more ground." Spiderman nodded.

"So, team time!" Clint punched the air.

"Ok, Romanov, Barton, you two in a team." Steve nodded. The two assassins wished everyone luck before rushing off to the south.

"Thor, Hulk. You two." Steve grinned as Hulk mock-punched Thor. He waited until the two had thundered off to the right.

"Can me and Spiderman go in a team?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know..having the two youngest..." Steve hesitated.

"Go on, Cap, let the two lovebirds go." Tony chuckled.

"I will burn down the Shawarma restaurant if you say that again." Phoenix sounded embarrassed.

"NO! NOT THE SHAWARMA!" Tony cried.

"Yes. I shall save some and eat it in front of you." Phoenix laughed.

_What a beautiful sound..._Peter thought.

"Ok, everyone's comms are working, so notify if you see anything. Tony and I will head to Stark Tower." Steve nodded.

"So, which direction?" Phoenix asked.

"As far away from Stark as we can be." Spiderman grinned behind the mask.

"Then east it is." Phoenix grinned as flames enveloped her body. She jumped into the air, and took off, a plume of black smoke following her.

Peter smiled before shooting out a web to a near building and swinging after her.

**OO-OO**

**AN HOUR LATER**

**OO-OO**

None of the Avengers had caught even a glimpse of the green-eyed trickster. Not even a glimmer of his armour. The team were getting increasingly concerned. If Loki attack Grand Cental Station...many more innocent lives would be taken. They were nearing where they had previously gathered, maybe twenty minutes out. So far, no one had sustained serious injuries. But, despite Phoenix insisting that she was fine, Peter couldn't help but notice that she was slowing down. He finally persuaded her to sit down and take a break. She collapsed heavily onto her back, with a happy sigh, before slowly sitting back up.

"Let me take a look at that." Peter smiled as he knelt beside her.

He gulped as he fully took in the depth of the gash. It was more of a stab wound than a gash, but a deep wound nonetheless. The blood flow had perhaps been halted by her powers, but as she slowly exhausted them, blood was beginning to flow steadily, slowly making a pool beneath her leg.

"Who caused this?" he asked.

"Just got nicked by one of the alien guns. No biggie." Phoenix winced as he pressed down on it.

"No big deal? Phoenix, this is pretty bad." Peter hid his concern behind the mask of confidence that Spiderman wore.

"I'll be fine. Really." Phoenix tried getting up, but the moment she did, all colour drained from her face. She swayed dangerously. Peter immediately got an arm round her waist, supporting her. Defiantly, she gently pushed him off.

"Still no sight of Loki?" Steve's voice sounded through their comms.

"No...we're good..." Phoenix drew in a sharp breath.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of breath." Peter was impressed at the front she put on.

"Well, remember we're all here if you two find Loki and need any assistance." Steve reassured.

"I know." Phoenix smiled.

Both teens froze as their comms started going static. A faint chuckle could be heard in the distance. Both teens prayed that it wasn't who they thought it was. But their luck had run out.

Because, marching towards them, was Loki, a large group of taller Chitauri soldiers following him, the ground trembling as they marched forward. Peter cursed. Their comms were out, cold. Dead. Zip. Nadda. Zero power. Phoenix straightened her stance, and clicked her neck, stretching out her arms and clicking her knuckles.

"I'll take Loki." Phoenix clenched her fists as fire formed round them.

"Are you mad?" Peter asked in astonishment.

"He's frost. I'm fire. As soon as the comms are up, call the others. If you take those Chitauri." Phoenix grinned as the flames once again enveloped her shapely body, giving her the form of a fire queen. A true definition of her hero name.

Before Peter could make a further argument, she took off, flying right in the path of Loki. The god chuckled before sending a bolt of blue magic towards her. He looked dumfounded when it merely sizzled on contact, not even harming her. Phoenix headbutted the god, and Peter laughed when the God when flying backwards.

"Fool mortal." Loki muttered before getting back on his feet, Phoenix hovering a few metres away from him.

"You call me a fool?" Phoenix scoffed.

"Yes. Mortals like you are influenced by emotions. But I am a God. I will not lose to you mortals." Loki held up his spear.

Phoenix's eyes widened as she saw where his spear was pointing.

It was pointing at Spiderman, who was currently grappling with a Chitauri soldier.

Loki's spear glowed brightly.

Blue.

And cold.

This wasn't like his previous shot.

He shot to kill.

And he wasn't going to kill Spiderman on her watch.

Not today.

Not ever.

She took off, shouting at Spiderman to move the hell out of the way. Spiderman's head turned just in time to see Loki fire the bolt.

Time seemed to slow down.

Making the flames around her body grow, Phoenix threw herself in his direction, pushing Spiderman out of the way as the bolt hit.

Everything flashed white.

Before everything sunk into black.

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

Peter's head rang with pain. All he could feel was a numbing pain. He couldn't move his body. Or even open his eyes. So he was confined to the darkness. One thought crossed over his current pain. Phoenix.

Why had she thrown herself in front of him? Why take that risk?

She couldn't know who he was.

Did she?

But Peter didn't even really know who Phoenix was. He had his ideas, but it was no way his childhood friend Jessica. She was wild, outgoing, and nowhere near this...mature...

He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open.

At first, everything was a blur.

But he blinked furiously, focusing behind the mask, which was somehow still intact.

The force of the clash between Loki's magic and Phoenix's flames had knocked out the soldiers that arrived with Loki, leaving them strewn everywhere, some buried under piles of rubble.

Loki himself lay groaning on the ground.

But where was Phoenix?

Peter gritted his teeth, and forced himself up on his elbows. His body protested. But Phoenix had taken 90% of that blast. She would be in far more pain.

He got to his hands and knees somehow, and looked all round for his friend. His comrade.

Peter's heart caught in his throat when he spotted Phoenix's signature red hair by some rubble.

Adrenalin forced Peter to his feet. He winced, but rushed over, his pain temporarily forgotten as he ran to her side.

Jessica was covered in bits of rubble.

Peter scrabbled to pull it away from her.

He had to save her.

Because she had saved him.

Because he loved her.

The last piece of rubble was removed, leacing Phoenix curled in on herself, on her side.

Peter's stomach turned as he saw the deep gash on her forehead rapidly leaking blood, the wound in her thigh larger, blood already pooling. Her hair covered her face, the blood staining her beautiful hair.

Brushing it aside gently, Peter let out a choked cry.

Her mask was gone.

He saw a familiar face.

His suspicions were confirmed.

Facing him...

Was his beloved childhood friend.

Jessica.

He looked around wildly for something to stop the blood, jumping when his comm buzzed to life.

"Spid...man...how...you...worried...on...way...all...team" it was hard to tell who it was through the static.

"Loki. He's found us." Peter swallowed.

"Shit." that was definately Tony. "Situation?"

"Loki arrived with a bunch of enhanced Chitauri soldiers. Phoenix went for him. Something about Frost and Flame not mixing. Loki...he..." Peter choked back a sob. "He was aiming for me with...his magic...but Phoenix...she...she..."

"Take your time. Calm down." that was Steve.

Peter took a deep breath.

"She jumped in front. I was knocked out. Don't know how long for." Peter continued, trying to staunch the flow of blood from Jessica's forehead. "She was wrapped in flames. Could've been worse. But her foreheads bleeding pretty bad. Not to mention that stab wound in her thigh. Don't know about internal damage...and..."

"And?" Clint buzzed in.

"Her mask is gone.."

At this, the other Avengers gasped.

"Dad..." Peter muttered.

"Sssh!" Tony warned.

"Peter, is that you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Peter didn't care anymore. "It's her, dad. It's Jessica."

"Oh crap..." he could hear Tony barking at Jarvis to increase the suit's speed. "We're about six minutes out. Loki?"

"Loki's pretty out of it. But he's starting to get up." Peter looked down at his friend.

"We'll need to talk later." Steve warned.

"I don't care!" Peter shouted. "Just get over here!"

Peter went back to Jessica, cradling her in his arms. Her body was limp and lifeless.

Everything had gone terribly wrong in a matter of moments.

A spark of fury lighted in Peter's aching heart as he heard Loki get to his feet. Heard the clank of the spear.

Loki was standing up, glaring at the lifeless teen in Peter's arms.

The God was going down.

Even if Peter went down with him.

Peter gently laid Jessica down.

He slowly stood up.

And turned to face Loki.

"Ah. So the spider decides to make a move. After using the girl as his shield." Loki scoffed.

"I didn't use her as a shield. She protected me of her own free will. And now, your going to pay." Peter cracked his knuckles.

He ran at Loki, dodging the beams he shot at him. Knocking Loki's staff away from his hand, Peter did a roundhouse kick, sending the god flying backwards. Loki responded by grappling for his spear, hitting Peter with it. The two exchanged furious blows, hitting one another with a loud clang.

Peter went in for another hit, but Loki vanished.

Peter's head turned left and right, looking wildly for Loki.

His body froze up as he saw Loki, with his spear, standing over Jessica.

No way.

No fucking way.

That little sneak.

Peter started running over, the anger propelling him forward.

No way was he killing Jessica.

He knelt in front of Jessica with his arms outspread.

"Peter...nearly...there." his comm buzzed.

He grimaced as the spear dug deep into his abdomen, willing himself not to scream.

He was better than this.

Stronger than this.

Peter could hear a loud roar in the near distance.

Loki noticed this.

He sneered at the two teens before vanishing, leaving Peter to fall onto his side on the floor.

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

_Pain..._

_A worse pain..._

_An overwwelming pain..._

_No..._

_He didn't want to die yet..._

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

Jessica's eyes fluttered open. She immediately winced. There was a pounding in her hear. She closed her eyes again. When she opened them a minute later, she watched with horror-filled eyes as Spiderman fell to his side, tears welling up in her eyes as Loki vanished. Despite the pain and nausea coursing through her body, she attempted to pull him towards her.

But she only got the mask.

Spiderman had saved her.

She had a right to know who he was.

Jessica feebly reached for the Spidey mask, and gently pulled it away.

Her eyes widened.

Tears poured afrash down her face.

It was him.

It was Peter.

Her childhood friend.

Who she loved.

She could feel the screaming, white hot pain in her arms, but that wasn't going to stop her.

No.

Jessica gently pulled him towards her, and held him tightly in her arms.

The rain began to fell.

Heavily.

Washing away the blood.

But not all of it.

"Where are they?"

That was Steve.

Fueler by anger and despair, Jessica lit up like a neon light, bursting into flame. But Peter wouldn't be harmed by the flames. Because she wouldn't let them. She got one of Peter's arms round her shoulder, supporting him. She slowly stood up, choking back her cry of pain as blood spurted from the wound in her thigh. Broken ribs grinded painfully. But she had to hold it together.

For Peter.

Because he was her friend.

Because she loved him.

As she struggled forward, she heard his breathing slowing.

His pulse wavered dramatically.

"No...nonono! Peter, don't leave me! Don't leave. Don't go." She begged him as she forced them forward.

"I need you..." tears streamed down her face. "Don't go dying after I saved your ass. You can't leave. Tony'll kill me. Fury'll kill me. Pepper will kill me."

She took a deep breath.

"You just can't leave. We'll get through this together...I can't let you die..."

Her heart skipped a beat as his breathing picked up slightly.

"Because I love you."

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

The Avengers, minus Hulk and Thor, were making a desperate run. Both of the youngest members were in danger. They'd left Hulk and Thor to take care of Loki. They would be more than enough. Tony flew faster above the others, desperate to reach his son.

Heavy rain began to fell.

Like an omen.

Grey.

Dark.

Cold.

Like death.

"Can you see them?" Steve asked.

"No..." Tony swallowed before descending to stand next to Steve.

"Let's hope we find them soon." Clint sighed.

"We will find-" Tony was cut off as they saw a figure coming towards them.

Supporting another figure.

The former was wrapped in flames.

"I thought Phoenix couldn't generate flames in heavy rain?" Natasha asked as the team started running towards them.

"Is that you guys?" Phoenix stopped.

"It's us." Steve called.

"Please...help him..." was all Phoenix got out before she started falling forwards.

Steve ran forward and caught her as the flames extinguished, Tony swiftly catching Peter, noticing that he didn't have the mask on. Peter was unconscious, whereas Jessica was in a dizzy semi-conscious state. They gently laid the two teens down, with Steve holding Jessica in his arms.

"Listen to me. Jess, can you hear me?" Steve asked.

Jessica's eyes were bleary and glazed.

"Yeah...I'm not deaf you know." Jessica poked Steve.

"How much pain are you in?" Steve asked.

"I don't know...I can't really feel much. Carried Peter over here." Jessica sighed.

"How far?" Tony asked.

"I don't know..." Jessica's eyes fluttered dangerously. Steve felt sick as he saw the blood covering her face and neck. Not to mention the blood pouring down her leg.

"Come on." Steve clicked his fingers in front of her face. "Stay awake."

Jessica swallowed.

"How's Peter?" she asked.

"Not good." Tony admitted. "Could've been worse. The heat from those flames of yours stopped most of the bleeding."

"Good." Jessica's eyes drifted shut.

"No, no, stay with us!" Steve shook her gently.

"Thor, hurry it up. Nat, call Fury." Clint swore.

Both Steve and Tony felt sick.

The blood...

There was so much of it...

The young lives were slowly ebbing away...

They couldn't die...

They had their whole lives ahead of them...

Tony spoke quietly.

"Please...don't leave...don't go..."

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

**How was it? Better? Worse? Let me know in the reviews!**

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**


	3. Love & Lasagne

**Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the new part 1 of Surprise & Tragedy.

**Note 2:** Jessica's full name is Jessica May Parker. Mwahaha :) just cause it fitted her name.

**Note 3: **I have been getting the question: **Will I be re-doing the fights between the Asgardians and the Avengers? **Yes. I will. Eventually. I really liked those scenes too! They were fun to write!

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

_Dark..._

_Everything was dark..._

_She could hear what was going on..._

_But couldn't move..._

_Couldn't see..._

_Only semi- conscious..._

_Was she dying?_

_Would she ever see the light again?_

_Peter...would she see Peter again?_

_She had to..._

_She wanted to..._

**OO-OO **  
** S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**  
** MEDICAL BAY**  
** ROOM 10**  
** SIX HOURS LATER**  
**OO-OO**

The Avengers, minus Hulk, Thor, and Spiderman, were currently waiting outside Room 10 in the medical bay, where Peter and Jessica were currently being treated. It had been an agonizing fourty minute flight out to home base...with both teens almost bleeding out. Jessica even flatlined and was dead for a whole minute. But The medics brought her back. She was holding onto life by a small thread. And any minute, that thread could snap. Peter...wasn't doing amazingly well, but he would've died if Jessica hadn't got him to the others on time.

Natasha and Clint had contacted Pepper and Jane, and they had all had a right go at Tony about Peter, a go at Fury about letting the two teens into S.H.I.E.L.D at 'this age'. Fury had spent an entire hour convincing them that the two teens had made their own choices. Tony had then had to explain to the others about how he walked in on Peter once, wearing the spidey suit but not the mask. Peter had got Tony to swear not to tell anyone.

Pepper eventually gave in, and wrapped her arms around Tony. Jane patted her friend on the back.

No one talked while they waited. Except checking up on Thor and Hulk.

Because there was nothing to say.

No words to describe how they felt.

They heard the whirring of machines suddenly stop.

They all feared the worst.

A tired-looking male surgeon came out of the room. Each of the waiting Avengers shot to their feet, Jane helping Pepper up.

"And?" Tony asked impatiently.

"The surgeries were successful. We were able to provide safe blood transfusions to replenish their blood supply. , your son is stable and expected to wake up soon. Thanks to Phoenix his wounds didn't bleed as much as they should have." the surgeon explained.

"And Phoen...Jessica?" Jane asked.

"She's stable. But critical." The surgeon glanced at the clipboard which he was holding tightly.

"The hell does that mean?" Clint looked confused.

"She must not attempt any strenuos movement for two-three weeks minimum. I am prescribing her strong antibiotics to counter the pain. One of her broken ribs punctured a lung. But her...powers...saw that she didn't need oxygen. I have successfully repaired her ribs and punctured lung. Her skull was fractured, but that has also been tended to. There will be some nasty scars, but be grateful she is alive. I..." the surgeon stopped for breath.

"Go on." Natasha tapped her feet impatiently.

"The two of them will have experienced some form of emotional trauma. I would advise that they get moved to the Stark Tower. Familiar surroundings will speed up their recovery. " the surgeon noted.

"Right. When can we go?" Tony asked.

"Give us ten minutes." the surgeon disapeared back in the room.

**OO-OO**

**STARK TOWER **  
** TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**  
** KITCHEN**

**OO-OO**

The team had successfully gotten Peter and Jessica back to Stark Tower, in their respective bedrooms. Tony had gotten Peter out of the suit, putting on clean boxer shorts, black tracksuit bottoms, and a black shirt, smirking when he noticed the spider pattern on Peter's duvet as he tucked the teen in. Pepper got Jessica sorted, in clean underwear, a long sleeved purple shirt, and black shorts, pulling the lilc duvet up to the teens chin, keeping one arm above the duvet, so it could be hooked up to an IV that Bruce had set up. Thor had closed the portal while Hulk subdued Loki.

With the retrieved Tesseract, Thor was able to return Loki to Asgard, where his father would guard Loki. Filled with concern for the young spider, Thor quickly returned to Earth, joining Hulk on his way back to the tower.

Once Bruce had returned, smaller and changed into a new suit, he had taken a look at the two teens. He was satisfied with the surgeon's work, and told the others that they needed to give the two teens space.

It had taken some persuading, but they complied.

So now Jane and Pepper were cooking up an easy meal of Lasgane, while Natasha and Thor served out the coffees.

"Friend Banner, when will the two young ones wake?" Thor asked.

"I can't tell you exactly, Thor, but soon." Bruce nodded as he gratefully sipped his coffee.

"It better be soon. I have some questions for them both." Tony finished his 3rd coffee.

"Questions?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I think they love each other." Tony grinned.

Pepper nearly choked on her coffee.

"W-what?" Pepper stuttered.

"Come on. Jessica told me, on the helicarrier, that Peter got his injury protecting. But the reason he had to protect her was because she shielded him in the first place." Tony surveyed his audience. "And, even though she knew she could die, she carried him all the way back to us."

"That is indeed love, friend Stark." Thor gulped down his coffee, looking more normal in a blue shirt and black trousers.

"See? Even Thor agrees!" Tony waved his arms.

"Your point?" Jane asked.

"We get them to admit it." Tony chuckled.

"How?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. Their prom is in a month. That's our deadline. We get them together, and embarass them by sending them there in the way that'll make their classmates jealous." Tony raised his mug.

Everyone clinked their mugs together in agreement.

"Sir," came Jarvis crisp British accent.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Your son is awake, sir." Jarvis replied.

They all shot to their feet, Jane abandoning the dinner in the oven. Their footsteps were fast along the hallway, but quiet seeing as Jessica was still out. After a few minutes, they all burst into Peter's room. Said teen was sat up, yawning. As if he had just been asleep. The noisy group piled into the room.

"Shut up..." Peter grumbled. Tony immediately hugged him, Pepper joining him, only letting go when Peter drew in a sharp breath of pain.

"So, how do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Hurts a bit. Tired. But I'm feeling better than I-" Peter stopped abruptly. "Where's Jessica?"

"In her room." Pepper gave an awkward smile.

"How is she?" Peter asked.

The group exchanged glances.

"Tell me!" Peter insisted.

"Well...you know she shielded you..." Tony started. Peter nodded. "And after you shielded her, you almost...went. But even though she'd broken all her ribs, and she was actually dying, she picked you up and dragged you back to us."

"What?" Peter looked surprised. "She isn't..."

"No. She's alive. She got you both to us on time. Although...she flatlined on the helicarrier...we got her stitched up. All fixed. The surgeons at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ saw to you both." Bruce explained.

"So she's ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. She won't wake up for a while though. She's in a low state of a coma. So it won't be a long coma...but she might not be able to hear us. She's alive though. She's safe." Bruce nodded.

"Thank god..." Peter let out a laugh. Of relief. A single tear fell down his face, which he wiped away quickly.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again, you hear me?" Pepper said sternly before smiling.

"I won't. Your not mad that I didn't tell you about..." Peter looked relieved.

"Being a superhero? At first yes, but I'm proud." Pepper grinned.

"Sir." Jarvis called.

"Yes?" Tony shot up.

"The lasagne is burning, sir."

Jane and Pepper shrieked before bolting out the door. The others left the room, telling Peter to get better soon. Bruce stayed.

"Can I see Jessica?" Peter asked.

"Well..." Tony looked at Bruce. The shy doctor nodded.

"Right." Peter swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He pushed himself up slowly, biting his lip. Once he was on his feet, he swayed dangerously. Both Bruce and Tony dashed over, but Tony caught him. Once Peter was straightened up, he started slowly walking across his room, putting a hand on the wall as he struggled along, eventually reaching Jessica's room. He grinned as he saw the familiar room. A large room. A nerd's dream room. The floor was the pattern of Minecraft grass, the walls normal blue, but covered in Movie and Game posters, some of them signed. One whole wall was all glass cabinets full of Hot Toys collectible figurines, ranging from X-Men to Resident Evil. All the Hot Toys collectible figurines to date. In one corner was her bed. Next to her bed was a minecraft-inspired computer desk with a emo spongebob armchair and an apple mac computer. The wall by her bed was covered with shelves of comics and books.

It was a perfect replica of a Minecraft bed. Jessica's head was just visible over the duvet. On the wall opposite her Hot Toys collection was a huge 60-inch TV with stacks of games all around it, with a Nintendo Wii, PS3, Xbox Kinect, and a Gamecube. There were 2 large squishy red beanbags. On the wall next to Jessica's bed was a huge minecraft- style cupboard. One door led to an ensuite bathroom, another to a walk-in wardrobe.

Tony smirked at how nerdy the room was. Peter sat down with a sigh next to her bed. She was facing him, her eyes closed, bright red hair contrasting with her perfect porcelain skin. The scar on her forehead was a perfect line, but still ugly. Peter reached out, and gently stroked her face.

Tony motioned to Bruce, and they ran to the biggest lounge, dragging the others along with them despite their protests, everyone bundling into the biggest lounge, switching on the TV and getting JARVIS to switch on a videofeed. Tony shushed them all.

"Hey. It's me. I don't know if you can hear me right now." Peter spoke quietly. "But I just wanted to say I'm here."

You could've heard a pin drop.

"When you were getting us back...I was going. But I could hear you. Your voice brought me back. So I promise I'll bring you back."

Pepper dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Jane was sniffling.

"I heard everything. I honestly couldn't believe it was you. That you were Phoenix. Simple disguise. It worked well. I remember when you burned all of dad's expensive whiskey after a mission. His face was priceless." Peter chuckled.

The team laughed as they too recollected that day.

"You've always been there. So I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave. When you said you loved me...I felt happy. Because I've always felt the same. Everything you said...I wonder...did you mean all of it?" Peter looked straight at her.

Expecting no reply, Peter turned away.

"Every word."

Peter turned back. Jessica was looking right at him.

Her beautiful, emerald green eyes bore right into his own.

Jessica tried sitting up, but her face immediately paled. Tears welled in her eyes. Seeing this, Peter got up and sat on the edge of the bed, and gently pulled her up so she was leaning on him. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Your cold." He held her closer.

"Hold up...she's cold." Tony too narrowed his eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Side effects of blood loss. She'll be fine." Bruce tried to reassure, but still looked uncertain.

"Your shivering..." Peter bit his lip. He thought for a moment. "Move over a bit."

Jessica moved over. Peter stayed sat up, but held her closer. He pulled up the duvet, and smiled shyly.

"Warmer?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." Jessica smiled before closing her eyes. "If I find out that Tony watched this on a video feed, he can consider his alcohol supply gone."

Tony gulped before turning the TV to a regular channel.

"Sir," came JARVIS' voice. "The lasagne has gotten cold. Shall I reheat it?"

"Yeah, do that." Tony sighed.

"That was so cute!" Jane commented.

"I know." Pepper blew her nose, eyes red from happy tears.

"No one tell?" Tony pleaded. "That alcohol is expensive."

"Everything you own is expensive." Steve chuckled.

"Should we wake them up?" Pepper asked.

"Ummm...nah...just leave some in the fridge for them." Tony grinned.

"Let's just hope it stays this peaceful." Steve nodded as they all left the room and made their way to the kitchen.

**OO-OO **  
** AN HOUR LATER**  
**OO-OO**

The Avengers were currently switched to the news. So far, it was a standard report. Damages. Who was missing. Those who had died. How the police were on rescue duty, searching. Then it moved on to a clip of a huge fire, and Phoenix walking out of it, carrying some kids. You could see the wound on her leg, and honestly, they didn't know how she managed to walk on it. The children were safely returned to their parents, and you could see the smile twitching on Phoenix's face as the parents thanked her. It then went on to show the Avengers fighting. It seemed that a stray camera had caught Phoenix and Spiderman fighting Loki. They all watched, dumbstruck, as Phoenix screamed Peter's name, and pushed him out of the way. Tears threatened to well down Pepper's eyes again as Spiderman woke up and frantically searched for Phoenix. The shock was evident, even through the Spidey mask, when he found Phoenix under the rubble. Although the camera was slightly fuzzy, you could still see clearly when Spiderman defiantly shielded Jessica. The look of surprise on Loki's face when Spiderman made no sound of agony.

Then it showed Phoenix waking up, just in time to see Spiderman fall. The tears streaming from her eyes forced tears out of Pepper's eyes. Jane joined her, both of them sniffling. A single tear fell down Natasha's face, the only betrayal to her inner feelings. They all heard what Jessica said as she dragged Peter along.

Then it cut back to the news reporters. Tony swore when they showed a picture of Jessica and Peter at a school event, that they had identified them.

"Leave it, Tony, there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, it might be a good thing." Pepper put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Good?" Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah. You know how they've both had troubles at school. Now, they don't need to hide who they are." Pepper suggested.

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing to the screen as it showed past clips of the Avengers fighting. The tired billionaire sighed.

"Alright. But I'm still dropping them at school every morning, and picking them up." Tony nodded.

"Alright." Pepper laughed.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Peter woke up the next morning to hear the sounds of laughter. And the smell of something burning. Someone was swearing enough to burn down a building. And by the smell, they probably were about to burn down a building. Sighing, Peter stretched, noticing that he was still in Jessica's room. He turned, and saw that Jessica was still asleep. Smiling, he gently got out of the bed, edging Jessica down onto the pillow.

With some difficulty, Peter made his way back to his own room, looking around. His room wasn't that different. The walls were custom, Joker wallpaper (Heath Ledger VS Jack Nicholson joker limited edition custom), the wooden floor was polished, there was a whole wall of collectible comics to the left of the door. On the right was the same TV from Jessica's room, with life-size Michael Keaton Batman and Christian Bale's Batman figures on the lrft of it. To the right, life size figures of the Jack Nicholson and Heath Ledger Jokers. The black beanbags had yellow batman logos.

The bed had a custom spider bedspread, and two doors leading to a walk in wardrobe and ensuite bathroom, both painted like the Tardis. One wall by the bed had shelves of books.

His second favourite picture was of the Avengers at comiccon.

And his favourite was them all dressed up. Tony refused to go as anything but Iron Man. Jessica was the Tim Burton Catwoman. Peter was the Joker. Natasha was batgirl. Clint was Batman. Thor was...Thor. Steve didn't want to dress up. Really didn't want to. But in the end Tony forced him to go as a stormtrooper. Steve's face had been hilarious. Pepper and Jane were pink and purple stormtroopers.

But his first favourite one was a picture of everyone when Jessica had first moved in.

He smiled.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Jessica gave a shiver as she woke up. The first thing she felt was pain. An overwhelming pain. And cold. Freezing cold. Like she'd been buried in snow. So cold...like she'd been frozen. She had to get warm. Struggling onto her elbows, tears streaming from her eyes, Jessica let out quiet, choked sobs. Somehow, she got her feet over the side of her bed. Swearing under her breath, she shakily got to her feet. Jessica immediately realised that this was a mistake.

Black spots popped up in her vision.

Groaning, she slumped to the floor, knocking over a glass on her desk.

Glass shattered over her as she collapsed on the floor.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

"What was that?" Peter asked out loud.

Something had been smashed. And the sound had come from Jessica's room. Hurriedly tugging on his jeans and t-shirt (with the Periodic Table of Minecraft printed on it), and rushed out of the room, stumbling, only to be caught once again by Tony, who had also heard the glass smashing. Bruce soon appeared behind them, and if he hadn't been worried- Peter would have laughed- there was a long smear of chocolate sauce on each of the older men's faces. They'd obviously knocked something over. Or had a fight.

Gently pushing Tony off, Peter continued to Jessica's room, Bruce and Tony following suit.

They found Jessica lying on the floor surrounded by broken glass, curled in on herself. Bruce held Tony and Peter back as he knelt down, gently picking Jessica up and cradling her in his arms as he examined her. Her skin was icy cold to the touch, and her lips were blue, almost purple. There was frost in her hair.

"Tony, get Thor." Bruce slowly turned round.

Tears stung at Peter's eyes. His own body started shaking. He dared move closer. Bruce looked up to meet the teens eyes. Peter saw a look he'd never wanted to see in a doctor's eyes.

Panic.

Thor came thundering down the hallway, and nearly broke the door as he skidded into Jessica's room. He knelt beside Bruce.

"I have seen this before. It is a spell. Loki is a master of many enchantments and incantations." Thor mused. "Due to Lady Jessica's powers over fire, this is particularly dangerous."

"What do we do?" Bruce asked. "Ouch.."

Bruce removed one of his hands. It was covered in ice crystals. His hand immediately went to Jessica's neck. He immediately lowered her to the floor.

"Doc?" Tony reentered the room.

"Her pulse is very weak." Bruce bit his lip. "Thor?"

"Nothing you have on earth will help. This requires the work of a healer." Thor answered.

"Well, big guy, we don't have magical healing fairies here, if you haven't noticed." Tony said sarcastically.

"In normal cases, mortals are not granted entrance to Asgard. However, in this case, I believe I can take you all." Thor looked at them each in turn.

"Wait...are you.." Bruce stuttered.

"Yes." Thor continued. "I shall take you to Asgard."


	4. Frost & Fear

**Note: **I apologise for the long delay! Life has been busy for me recently! Please don't abandon this story! :D

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_"I have seen this before. It is a spell. Loki is a master of many enchantments and incantations." Thor mused. "Due to Lady Jessica's powers over fire, this is particularly dangerous."_

_"What do we do?" Bruce asked. "Ouch.."_

_Bruce removed one of his hands. It was covered in ice crystals. His hand immediately went to Jessica's neck. He immediately lowered her to the floor._

_"Doc?" Tony reentered the room._

_"Her pulse is very weak." Bruce bit his lip. "Thor?"_

"_Nothing you have on earth will help. This requires the work of a healer." Thor answered._

"_Well, big guy, we don't have magical healing fairies here, if you haven't noticed." Tony said sarcastically._

"_In normal cases, mortals are not granted entrance to Asgard. However, in this case, I believe I can take you all." Thor looked at them each in turn._

"_Wait...are you.." Bruce stuttered._

"_Yes." Thor continued. "I shall take you to Asgard."_

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

At this revelation, Tony and Peter jumped up, ready to go and pack. Bruce left Thor with Jessica- he knew what this was. Thor even removed his cape to wrap round Jessica, who was shaking worse than ever. Tony darted down the hallway, almost smashing into the other Avengers, who had come to see what was going on.

"Slow down, Stark." Steve sighed.

"Can't. Go see Thor. With Jessica. Got to go pack."

And with that, Tony was off. Puzzled, they all continued to Jessica's room, and were surprised to see Thor kneeling on the ground, cradling Jessica who was wrapped in his cape. The vibrant red sadly emphasized her eerie pallor. Without saying another word, they left to pack. Pepper found Tony practically tearing the room apart, frantically chucking stuff into an expensive suitcase. Pepper told her husband to calm down, and set him to sit down with a glass of whiskey. Shaking his head, Tony sank into an armchair while Pepper continued to pack for both of them.

Bruce hadn't taken long to pack, so he headed back for Jessica's room with his suitcase. Thor still held her protectively. But her lips were now a sickly shade of purple, ice crystals settling on her exposed skin. Even Thor looked concerned. And if Thor was concerned, it was bad. He sighed, making Thor turn to him.

"Ah, friend Banner." Thor nodded.

"Thor. How much time do we have?" Bruce asked.

"Not long." Thor admitted. "This spell is stronger than I previously thought."

Bruce gulped. "Why can't Jessica...burn the ice?"

"This particular enchantment not only freezes, but also nullifies the intended target's powers. Thus, she is unable to heal herself." Thor explained.

"Master Thor, Dr Banner," came JARVIS' loud british voice. "The other Avengers are done packing. They request that you meet on the roof of the tower."

"How's Peter?" Bruce asked.

"He is in pain, but otherwise, he is doing well, sir." JARVIS replied.

"Let us go, then." Thor slowly stood up, pulling the cape slightly over Jessica's forehead, being careful not to cause her anymore pain, the strap of the hammer round one of his wrists.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Tony had contacted Director Fury, and after deliberation, Fury decided to come with them, stationing Hill as temporary director of SHIELD, and Coulson supporting her. After all, one of his most skilled SHIELD members was in a critical condition, and he wasn't about to pass up on an opportunity to go to Asgard. Fury had brought a helicarrier to take them to the bifrost site in Jane's hometown, out in the desert, only a few miles away from where Thor's hammer had landed only a year ago.

"Jesus." Fury whistled when he caught sight of Jessica.

"We must hurry to the bifrost site. I do not know how much longer she can...hold on." Thor glanced down at Jessica.

The others all nodded, and helped Thor to carefully get Jessica onto the helicarrier. It took some time and care, but Bruce got her onto the medical bed. He gently took Thor's cape off of her, rearranging it so it was more like a blanket. Thor's cape was made of a insulating material, only found on Asgard. He glady allowed Jessica to borrow it.

Bruce hurriedly started checking Jessica's vitals. He could barely touch her, or ice would cover his hand. The situayion was extremely critical. It was awkwardly silent. Which was strange. Tony was dead quiet, and that really was strange.

Even Peter was quieter than usual.

But he got up, and slowly walked over to Jessica, still pale from the pain he was in. Although Bruce told him not to, Peter took hold of Jessica's left hand, squeezing it gently in a hope to bring her back. Surprise went over all of them. Because Peter's hand didn't freeze. In fact, it glowed slightly. A smile crept across Peter's face.

"She's still there." he grinned. "Still fighting."

"I knew she wouldn't give up." Tony gave a small smile.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

The helicopter touched down near the bifrost site. It was warm and sunny, and the Avengers (except Thor) were now slightly...nervous- after all, they were about to travel halfway across unknown galaxies to a world that, 2 years ago, they didn't think existed. A world undiscoveref by man. They would be the first humans to visit Asgard. They just wished it was for a social visit, not because someone was dying.

Dying...

They didn't have time to waste.

Peter opted to carry Jessica, being careful not to hurt her. She looked so fragile, as if a simple touch could break her apart. It hurt him. They'd all got through the fight in New York, only for this to happen. But he tried to think positively. Jessica was strong. After all, she'd dragged him all the way back to the other Avengers, despite being severely injured herself. The things she'd said to him. What he himself had said to her. He now regretted not properly expressing his feelings. What if Jessica never woke up? What if he never got to...

Quickly pushing away the thought as Thor called up to Heimdall to open the bifrost, he looked down at Jessica. He vowed to himself, right then and there, that no matter what happened, when Jessica woke up, he was going to tell her in those three words that meant everything.

'**I love you.'**

But not just that.

He was going to ask what he should have asked her a long time ago.

Peter was going to ask her out.

He held Jessica closer as the sky rumbled and darkened. Looking round to the others, he saw that their expressions had hardened. The seriousness of the situation, and the reality of where they were about to go, had hit them. they were going where no human had ever gone before. To a place that was once thought to be a myth. A legendary place that had been talked about for generations. All because of one mistake that they had made.

A column of light shot down, creating a wondrous kaleidoscope of colours, vibrant, bright colours. A breath caught in their throats. Never had they seen something like this. The shock of this momentarily stopped as they felt their feet lift from the ground. Their bodies slowly lifted into the air, before they found themselves flying through this tunnel of rainbow lights. No words were spoken. Nothing could be used to describe what they were seeing. And they weren't even in Asgard yet.

Thor smirked at their expressions. Peter was slightly jealous. This was just the norm for Thor. He was unfazed by anything.

After several moments of awed silence, they arrived in a huge, spherical room made entirely out of gold, decorated with hundreds of precious jewels. Atop the round golden stage in the middle stood Heimdall, looking impressive in his elaborate golden armour, his height adding to the effect, the sword in his hand taller than any they had ever seen.

"Tell me, sir, why did you request to bring mortals into Asgard?" Heimdall bowed his head respectfully. Thor did likewise.

"One of my friends has fallen, and her ailment requires the healing work of doctors on Asgard." Thor explained, stepping aside to reveal Jessica.

Heimdall's expression went from a confused smile to a frown in one moment.

"Very well, you may proceed. I suggest informing the Allfather of this particular...development." Heimdall nodded in respect to each of the Avengers as they passed.

Already starstruck, the group stopped dead as they exited the golden room. Beyond them was a long bridge, lit up in all colours of the rainbow, stretching for what looked like a mile. Beautiful, wavy waters stretched as far as the eye could see. And, beyond the rainbow bridge, they could see a huge, magnificent golden building with many towers, gleaming in the sun, almost too bright to look at. The intricate architecture of the buildings made even Tony jealous. In summary, Asgard was beautiful. Unlike any place on earth.

A fitting home for a god like Thor.

"Come, my friends." Thor ushered them along, giving Jessica a concerned glance.

It was a stunning sight as Thor led them through the vast halls of the palace, beautiful, detailed paintings of mythical creatures lining the walls, along with ivory statues and displays of ancient armours. Several servants passed them on the way, and they either bowed or saluted to Thor. As they neared the healing room, an older man in golden armour who resembled Thor approached them, along with a beautiful older woman in a white silk dress.

"Father." Thor bowed his head in respect.

"My son." Odin did likewise.

"And mother. You are looking most beautiful today." Thor gave his mother, Frigga, a hug. She smiled before looking behind him. Thor turned round.

"Who is this?" Odin asked, eye narrowing.

"These are my friends I have brought with me from Midgard. They fought with me against Loki." Thor explained. "But one has been...hurt..."

Frigga put a hand over her mouth when she saw Jessica, who was now being carried by Steve. Peter was being supported by Tony, as he looked paler than ever. But Peter never let his eyes leave Jessica. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"This one, Jessica, fought bravely against Loki. She shielded Peter and still successfully got Loki. Her powers are of fire, and she is strong, but her grave injuries and Loki's enchantments have weakened her. She needs help, father." Thor looked both his parents in the eye.

"Powers of fire? I did not think anyone on Midgard could possess such an ability." Odin looked thoughtful.

"I also think that. But we cannot waste time." Thor insisted.

"Of course. Who would you say is closest to this young woman?" Frigga asked.

The Avengers all pointed to Peter, who looked exhausted.

"Was he injured in the battle as well?" Odin gestured to Peter. Thor nodded.

"Then he could use the healers as well. Thor, you escort the boy, and take the girl, to the healers. I shall go and make plans for tonight. Your mother will escort your midgardian friends to their rooms." and with that, Odin marched off in the direction he was going.

Frigga smiled. She gestured for Thor to go. Giving his friends a smile, he gently picked up Jessica. Peter tried to keep up with Thor as he strode along the hall, looking back to see Tony and the others following Thor's mother. Tony waved before they disapeared round the corner. Smiling, Peter turned round, and followed Thor into a room.

The floor was white tiled with intricatr engravings, and the walls were made of white and gold marble. Several women dressed in white robes with hoods turned to face the trio as the golden doors opened. Around the edge of the room were several golden counters, with a large, hexagonal white table in the middle. Each of the healing women were beautiful. They curtsied as they saw Thor.

"My lord, what brings you here?" one with blonde hair asked. Once she caught sight of Jessica, she gasped and rushed over.

"A friend of mine. And so is this young man, Peter. They and others fought with me against Loki. This one, Jessica, possesses power over fire, but Loki cast an enchantment on her." Thor looked pained.

"Help her first.." Peter looked the healer in the eyes.

After hesitating, the healer nodded. She gently took Jessica from Thor's arms, shouting some commands in old Norse to the other healers. Peter and Thor leant against the wall to watch. Once Jessica was untangled from Thor's cape, the healers gently lay her on her back. After murmuring something, their hands started glowing red, a small red flame covering their hands. They held their hands slightly above Jessica's body, and almost immediately you could see the ice melting away.

Thor and Peter looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Jessica. Most of the frost was gone, but she still looked frozen. A living ice sculpture. A few moments later, one of the healers stopped. Seeing her, the other healers also stopped.

"Why are they stopping?" Peter asked.

"They usually check how well she is healing." Thor looked completely calm.

Even so, Peter stood up straight. He walked over to the healers. They had turned Jessica onto her side. As he got closer, Peter saw what they were looking at. There were two orange angel wings imprinted on Jessica's back. He frowned. He'd never noticed them before.

"What are those?" Peter asked.

"We don't know. We may have to do some research..." one of the healer's bit her lip.

Thor, noting the abnormally long pause, walked over to the huddle. Seeing the wings, his eyes narrowed.

"Thor?" Peter asked.

"I know what this is." he nodded.

"My lord, is it..." the healers voice tailed off.

"Yes." Thor sighed.

"Mind telling me whats going on?" Peter asked.

"Many years ago, the planet of the Elves was destroyed. Only one of them were supposed to have survived. But..." Thor sucked in a breath. "I did not expect one to show up on Midgard."

"How come none of us noticed this?" Peter was surprised. He knew Jessica was an orphan and didnt know her parents, but he never expected anything like this.

"When the fire elves find someone they love, and they admit this love, then these marks appear, and they get their wings." Thor explained.

"Holy shit." Peter gasped.

"I too am surprised." Thor nodded.

"Surprised at what?" Odin came into the room, followed by Frigga, Tony, Pepper, Jane, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

Thor gestured to Jessica. The group walked over to where Thor and Peter stood with the healers, who were still in an awed silence. Tony raised his eyebrows when he saw the marks on Jessica's back. He gave Thor a questioning gaze. Peter turned to Jessica, while Thor repeated what he had explained to Peter just moments ago. He could hear gasps and shocked murmurs all round. But he kept his eyes fixed on Jessica. The frost and ice was all gone, but she hadn't woken up yet. But he left his own pain behind and focused on his unconscious friend.

Maybe it was for the best right now, that Jessica was unconscious.

He feared what her reaction may be when she woke up.

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Tony smiling at him. Pepper was at his side. They both looked concerned.

"What will we do?" Peter asked.

"When she wakes up, we'll tell her." Tony gave a small smile.

**OO-OO**

**NINE HOURS LATER**

OO-OO

Jessica had been given a room next to Peter, at Peter's request. Once the healers had gotten over their shock at Jessica, they had healed Peter's wounds, and once the pain was gone, Peter fell asleep, still holding onto Jessica's hand. He'd had to be prised away, and carried to his room. Tony and Pepper had gotten Peter sorted out while Thor's mother and Jane saw to Jessica. Odin had been skeptical of the last fire elf being found on earth, but Frigga's persistence made him accept it. Due to it being around 8:00 at night now, everyone was in their rooms, exhausted from the events that had occured in such a short space of time.

**OO-OO  
PETER'S ROOM  
OO-OO**

Peter woke up to find himself in a vast bed, bigger than any he had ever seen. It had white bedding with a gold pattern, and was softer than silk. The ceiling bore a painting of Asgard, the walls white marble, floors all golden carpet. Even the wooden cupboards gave off a golden glow. The wall to the left of the bed bore a huge mirror. He stretched, finding himself in his prized Black Spiderman pyjamas. Yawning, Peter jumped as he heard a smash from Jessica's room next door. Followed by crying. Bolting across the room, Peter flung the door open. His heart leapt into his throat as he stumbled into Jessica's room, identical to his.

He stopped dead.

The huge mirror was smashed.

Shaking in a corner, in a long white nightgown, hair messed up, was Jessica. She was pale, and Peter realised why.

Large angel wings sprouted from her back. The feathers were vibrant shades of orange and red, tinged with gold.

They were...

Beautiful...

Swallowing his shock, Peter rushed over to Jessica, and knelt down next to her. She flinched when he touched her, but when she realised who it was, Jessica wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. Startled, Peter wrapped his arms round her in turn, avoiding the wings as he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against him.

"It's ok..." Peter spoke in a soothing voice. "I'm here. You're okay. We're all ok."

The only reply he got was more crying. He tried to look at Jessica, but she only shook her head and burrowed into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Peter's own heart twinged. He'd never heard Jessica cry like this before.

And it hurt to see her like this.

"I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you, Jess, I promise." Peter gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I..." Jessica gulped to try and control her sobbing. "I thought you might die. I thought...that...I'd never see you again." she looked up, into his eyes.

_Seriously? _Peter thought to himself. _She was dying...she flatlined...and she was just worried about me? _He did a mental facepalm.

"But we're all fine. Everyone is ok now. I'm here. And I'll never leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	5. Memories & Fights

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_"I..." Jessica gulped to try and control her sobbing. "I thought you might die. I thought...that...I'd never see you again." she looked up, into his eyes._

_Seriously? Peter thought to himself. She was dying...she flatlined...and she was just worried about me? He did a mental facepalm._

"_But we're all fine. Everyone is ok now. I'm here. And I'll never leave."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Jessica then pulled away, and attempted to straighten her dress and fix her hair. Peter smiled fondly. Whilst attempting to straighten her hair, Jessica winced. Her hands were still bleeding. Peter thought about taking her to the healers when Tony and Pepper burst into the room, obviously having heard the commotion.

"Who do I need to kill?" Tony asked.

"No one." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Wow." Tony looked from the smashed mirror to Jessica, and did a classic double take. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, maybe, but how am I supposed to get to school, or anywhere, looking like this?" Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know." Tony sighed in exasperation.

"Exactly." Jessicc sighed.

"Your hands." Pepper came over and gently cradled Jessica's injured hands in her own.

"Should we-" Tony started.

"Take her to those healers?" Tony finished.

"That would be the sensible thing to do." Pepper smiled.

But Jessica shook her head. It was clear that she didn't want to leave the room.

"Shall I bring one here?" Pepper asked.

Jessica nodded, and Pepper got up, pulling Tony with her as they exited the room, and went to find a healer. Leaving the two teens on their own again.

"I...I should clean this up." Jessica looked sheepish.

"Leave it. The healers will probably be able to fix it with some sort of spell. Can't be hard." Peter gently moved her away from the glass.

Jessica hesitated before nodding. She was still shivering. It was probably a side effect.

"It's cold...I don't like the cold..." Jessica sniffed. She concentrated hard before a flame generated in her hand. Recovering from Loki's spell made it difficult to generate her flames. But it slowly grew, until it covered both her hands. She crossed her arms, letting the warmth of the fire course through her body. Her whole body relaxed, although sweat beaded on her forehead.

"That better?" Peter asked as footsteps approached.

"Alot." Jessica smiled. She craned her neck to look at her wings, before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Peter frowned.

"What will I do when we go back? I can't exactly walk around like-"

"Your still recovering. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, ok?"

"Okay..."

The door opened, and Tony and Pepper entered the room, followed by one of the healers. The healer looked mesmerized, but was snapped out of it when Tony gently nudged her. She went over, and Jessica extinguished her flames. The healer took Jessica's shaking hands in her own. A soft green glow surrounded them. Jessica relaxed. The glass in her hands vanished, and the cuts slowly closed up, leaving no marks. Once satisfied, the healer removed her hands, and stood up, smiling. The healer turned to the shattered mirror.

She murmured something in old norse before waving her hands over the mirror. The pieces floated in the air before going back to the wall, until the mirror was fixed. Jessica thanked the healer. The healer smiled before walking out the room.

"You guys gonna be ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Peter nodded.

Tony lingered in the room a bit longer before Pepper dragged him out, leaving the two teens by themselves.

"Don't you have any idea how to...hide them?" Peter asked.

"Well...it's probably something...easy to figure out." Jessica got up and dusted herself off.

"We should probably get some rest. You especially." Peter smiled.

Jessica was going to protest, but she shook her head, and smiled before going back up to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, lying awkwardly on her side. She was asleep within moments. Peter waited at her door for a moment, admiring how angelic she looked. After a further few minutes, he reluctantly walked out, closing the door as he went. Stretching, Peter went back into his room, sighing as the tiredness caught up with him.

**OO-OO**

**JESSICA'S ROOM**  
** 9:30 AM THE NEXT MORNING**

**OO-OO**

The sunlight filtered through the golden curtains, giving the room a soft glow. A rustling sound woke Jessica up. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, stretching. She noticed Thor's mother, in a long white dress with gold embroidery, and crystals in her hair, opening the curtains. The brilliant radiance of the golden buildings of Asgard flickered. Puzzled, Jessica turned to face Frigga.

Frigga noticed that Jessica was awake, turned, and smiled. She slowly walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good...good morning." Jessica bowed her head respectfully.

"Good morning." Frigga smiled. "Mid-morning meal will commence soon. Everyone dresses in appropriate attire. I've come to help you, seeing as there's been this...development."

Jessica nodded.

"I did some reading. Apparently you can make your wings appear and disapear at will. They do not seem to affect your clothing. Meaning, your clothes will not tear." Frigga gave Jessica an encouraging smile. "Of course, I thought that you may want to..try them first."

Jessica bit her lip. Frigga gave a small laugh before beckoning Jessica, helping her up and leading her towards the large walk-in wardrobe. It had many outfits and accessories. Leading off was a en suite bathroom. Frigga handed Jessica a towel, a white silk dressing gown, a gold handled hairbrush, and a set of white underwear.

"Go. You can go clean yourself up. I shall sort out what is appropriate for you to wear to the mid-morning meal." Frigga shooed her away, smiling as Jessica's wings slowly vanished.

**OO-OO**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**OO-OO**

Jessica emerged from the bathroom, hair brushed into it's usual waves. She was wrapped in the silk dressing gown. Her hair was already dry due to her fire powers. Frigga led her to the large dressing table, and sat her on the stool in front of the huge mirror.

"Thank you. But shouldn't you be with Jane? She is Thor's partner." Jessica stressed.

"Ah, she'll be alright. I will be talking to her during the meal." Frigga got the hairbrush, a gold hairband, and a long gold ribbon.

She gently started brushing Jessica's hair.

"Why do you feel the need to help me?" Jessica asked.

"I had a friend of your kind when I was your age. You remind me of her. Same eyes. She liked having her hair styled whilst she visited."

"Oh...ok...thank you."

Frigga smiled, and continued sorting Jessica's hair out, tying it into a fishtail plait, tying the gold ribbon into a bow near the end, the ends trailing. Smiling, Jessica turned round when Frigga asked, picking up the large sunset coloured pearl studs she offered, fixing them in her ears as Frigga got out a gold velvet bag containing expensive makeup from the finest makers in Asgard.

A fond smile crept across Frigga's face, happy memories of her friend going through her mind.

After a layer of black eyeliner and mascara, with some pale cream lipstick, Frigga selected a dress from among the many in the wardrobe. Jessica's eyes widened.

It was down to the floor, flowing, with long sleeves and a heart shaped collar. The dress was the colour of a sunset, many shades of pink, red, soft amber, and pale yellow, white legginga underneath. Matching high heels with straps completed the look. Jessica smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Thank you." she turned to Frigga.

"No need to thank me. I missed being able to do things like this." Frigga replied. "There's twenty minutes until the meal. Feel free to look around. You are most welcome. "

Jessica stepped hesitantly towards the large window, looking out over the balcony. Biting her lip, she opened the window, slowly walking to the edge of the balcony, admiring the view of the already bustling city against the glow of the morning sun. She got to her knees on the balcony wall, wobbling as she struggled to her feet. Looking around for a moment, Jessica then turned back. She took a deep breath, and her wings sprouted from her back.

The fiery feathers ruffled in the breeze, somehow not ripping her clothing.

Taking a quick glance at Peter's window, Jessica nodded, once again turning to face the horizon. She readied herself before leaping off the balcony.

Falling for a moment, Jessica's heart skipped a beat.

But she concentrated. Her wings twitched, before flapping. She soared upwards, the wind rustling through her hair, eyes shining. Wobbling slightly, she dove downwards, at the same time going forwards, until she was out over the water. Laughing, she flew low over the water, hands trailing in the glittering blue of the water.

This feeling...couldn't be described...

It was...exhilarating...

After a moment, Jessica started flying back towards the palace, soaring upwards and diving back down, flying low over the streets, children pointing. Jessica waved to them, smiling at their enraptured expressions. Sure, she could fly before...but this felt more...natural..

Grinning, Jessica touched down on Peter's balcony. She made her wings vanish, before peeking through the window. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

Puzzled, Jessica walked in. Maybe he'd already gone to the meal? Jessica crept through the window, and quickly walked across the room, looking around. When she still didn't see Peter, she exited his room, and went forward, down the hallway, following the sound of chattering. Looking all round, Jessica suddenly heard a loud crash. Stopping in her tracks, she listened carefully. Another crash sounded. A shout. The sound of metal straining. Turning back, she ran in the direction of the noise, dashing down the corridor, not worrying about the meal. If Peter was in trouble, or something worse...no..nothing could be worse than Peter getting into trouble.

She found herself at the top of a dark staircase. A dim blue light glowed at the end. Hesitantly, Jessica started going down, lighting her fists with fire as the sounds of conflict grew louder. After what seemed like forever, she reached a huge cave. A strange black building floated over the drop. Her wings sprouted from her back, and she flew over the gap, walking through the doors.

A horrific sight met her eyes.

The hundred guards lay on the floor, blood flowing from gruesome wounds. Loki stood over them, handcuffs broken, a sinister grin creeping over his face, eyes glowing red as his skin turned blue.

"Ahh. You survived, I see." he turned to Jessica, whose arms were now covered in flames.

"I did. But I'm not letting you escape. Not after what you did to me and...Spiderman."

"I know that look in your eyes. Is this love, fire elf?"

"Yes, it is. And love is always stronger than any other emotion."

"I beg to differ." Loki smirked. "Love makes a person weak."

"But it can also make them strong."

"Hmph. Let's not stand on ceremony here, Miss Parker. I am not a patient being."

"Yeah, I get that."

Jessica flew over at Loki, but he dodged and made a break for the door. Following, Jessica fired a bolt of flame, which Loki easily blocked. He leapt across the gap, but Jessica increased her speed, and caught him, arms around his neck. The two grappled as Loki tried to get up the stairs.

Once in the palace hallway, Loki managed to throw Jessica off, and fired ice at her. She dodged, the shard just cutting her cheek. Glaring at Loki, Jessica fired a large ball of deadly fire at Loki, making him crash through the floor. Jessica flew down after him.

She realised that they were now in the huge ballroom/dining room. Hundreds of people stared as Loki crashed into the dancing stage. Several screamed. The shouts increased when Jessica flew down. Looking round, Jessica spotted Peter with the other avengers, looking amazing in a black trouser suit, white shirt, and red tie. They started making their way over, Thor and Odin included. But Jessica glared at them.

Glared.

At Thor.

And Odin.

"She wants to try. Let her." Tony insisted.

"But Loki-" Thor started.

"Thor. I have seen that look in a warrior's eyes before. Let her try. If it gets out of her hands, I shall step in." Odin's voice silenced them all, along with the guests.

Jessica mouthed her thanks before landing on the large dancing stage, wings vanishing. Loki grumbled as he got to his feet on the opposite end of the stage. Jessica cracked her knuckles, so furious that steam started rising from her body. Peter smirked as she took off her high heels and set them down carefully. She removed the skirt of the dress, revealing the white leggings. She handed the skirt and heels to Frigga. Jessica then turned to face Loki.

"I've struck you down before. What makes you think you will be victorious this time?" Loki asked.

"Because."

Jessica's whole body suddenly became engulfed in flames, expanding until the flames were twice her size. The temperature of the whole room increased. Loki glowed gold, spear forming in his hand. His blue skin radiated cold. But not as much as the heat from Jessica's flames.

"I will make sure you pay for what you have done." Jessica glared at Loki.

"Very well." Loki grinned. "Let us make chaos."


	6. Love & Loss

**Notes:**

Loki is Dark Loki in this story. Just warning ya :) and this is a shorter chapter than normal. This deserves to be a stand-alone chapter.

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_"I've struck you down before. What makes you think you will be victorious this time?" Loki asked._

_"Because."_

_Jessica's whole body suddenly became engulfed in flames, expanding until the flames were twice her size. The temperature of the whole room increased. Loki glowed gold, spear forming in his hand. His blue skin radiated cold. But not as much as the heat from Jessica's flames._

_"I will make sure you pay for what you have done." Jessica glared at Loki._

_"Very well." Loki grinned. "Let us make chaos."_

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

The room was tense. Two strong beings who possessed the power of polar opposite elements were about to battle it out. Some were worried, some were excited. But mainly, people were worried. Jessica took a fighting stance. As did Loki. The two of them ran at each other. Well, Jessica flew, wrapped in flames. As soon as the two touched, an explosion sent them flying apart. Jessica fell onto her back on the stage, flames extinguished. Loki caught himself. Wobbling slightly, Jessica got to her feet, wiping the blood from her lip, hair messed up.

"Is that all you've got?" Loki sneered.

"Far...from it..." Jessica panted.

She held out one arm. Steam rose from it as he arm glowed red. Pieces of molten rock appeared on her arm, making it look like she'd dipped it in Lava. It then grew, until it was eight times its original size. Peter gaped, mouth hanging open.

"Hey, I thought we stopped her from doing that years ago because it put a strain on her body." Tony said worriedly.

"It means she's determined." Fury commented.

"I wouldn't want to be Loki right now." Peter chuckled.

Jessica then made her other arm grow to the same size. Loki fired a bolt of blue magic at her. She easily blocked it. It sizzled on contact with her arms. Puzzled, Loki sent a copy of himself running after her. Sighing, Jessica grabbed the copy's head with one arm, and flung it back towards Loki, knocking him over like she was playing bowling. The audience laughed, and you could see the embarassed look on Loki's face as he got to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Interesting." Loki mused.

"I'm flattered." Jessica smiled.

Loki glared. Jessica glared back. Her eyes, even they seemed to be on fire. Steam rose from her whole body. The ground rumbled, and the stage started crackling. Jessica's wings sprouted from her back, lit up in flames. Loki paled slightly. He started murmuring something, eyes closed. He started glowing blue as he reverted to his Jotun form. Snow began to fall lightly around him. He held out his staff with both hands. Jessica held out her own two huge hands.

"Is that a good idea?" Peter asked Thor.

"If Loki is attempting what I think he is...father, I think it would be best if we stop Loki now." Thor readied Mjolnir.

"Why, what's he doing?" Fury asked.

"Trying to teleport himself away. And take Miss Jessica with him." Thor answered.

But Thor was proved wrong. Jessica raised her hands above her head, and a ball of fire started forming. It grew and grew, gathering heat, steam rising from the ground. The audience took several steps back as the ball of fire grew to an incredible size. Jessica's eyes went white. She held the ball of fire in one hand. A ball of blue magic the same size was held by Loki.

They both prepared to throw.

Odin ordered everyone to get back.

Jessica launched the ball of fire, and Loki fired the magic sphere. Both of them retained eye contact.

People ran away, desperate to escape the impending blast.

Peter struggled to get forward, to pull Jessica away, but Thor held him back, reassuring him that Jessica would be ok.

The two spheres clashed, and a bright white light filled the room, temporarily blinding everyone still in the room.

When it cleared, everyone stared. Both Jessica and Loki were on their knees. Jessica looked more tired than Loki, but Odin was impressed that Jessica was still conscious. But he also decided that that was enough. He got up to the stage, when a blue barrier rose up. He cursed in Old Norse, and the others immediately rushed over.

"A barrier. High level. We cannot get through...this is bad." Odin mused. "Anyone who goes through could die. Thor, get the magic specialists. They should be able to bring this barrier down."

Thor nodded before dashing off.

Jessica struggled to her feet, Loki doing likewise. But while Loki stood tall, Jessica collapsed onto her front. She was unable to get up as Loki walked over. He picked her up by the neck with his left hand, holding her up in the air with little difficulty.  
Peter dashed forward, and attempted to grt through, but the barrier sent a flurry of cuts up his arms. Tony had the suitcase armour on him. Deciding that this was the last straw, he immediately equipped it, slightly entertained by the strange looks the Asgardians gave him. Once it was fully equipped, he too attempted to break through. Tony had almost made it through when the barrier blasted him back. He crashed into Bruce, who was already clenching his fists together.

The two struggled up.

Loki raised his spear, and held it over Jessica's heart. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Any last words?" Loki asked.

Peter got halfway through the barrier, cuts appearing all over his body. It kept eletrocuting him, even giving him burns, but he kept on trying to push through. Tony too kept throwing himself at the barrier. Even Fury had got out a machine gun and started shooting where Tony was, trying to at least weaken the barrier. Seeing their determination, Odin too tried to break the barrier.

"I got two..." Jessica gripped Loki's arms. Her hands glowed red hot. Loki gritted his teeth as Jessica grinned. "...fuck you."

She somehow kicked Loki in the chest, and sent him flying backwards. Wiping the blood off her lips and nursing her sore neck, Jessica grinned.

Loki suddenly vanished.

Peter was almost through the barrier. Almost there, his spidey powers trying to heal his wounds as he struggled through the barrier.

Loki reappeared behind Jessica, and got one arm round her neck.

Time...just...

Seemed to slow down...

As Loki got out his spear.

Held it tight...

Then it all happened too fast. The audience could only watch on in horror as the spear pierced Jessica's skin, not damaging her spine, but piercing her heart until the bloody tip emerged from her front. Every member of the audience screamed in horror. With one last desperate shot from Tony, the barrier finally fell. Just as Thor returned with the magic specialists.

Moments too late...

Too late...

Tony fired a stronger bolt at Loki, which rendered the God unconscious, spear vanishing. Odin immediately restrained him.

Peter immediately went over to Jessica. Blood was already beginning to pool underneath her. Peter gently rolled Jessica onto her front. She groaned in protest. Shaking, Peter cradled Jessica in his arms, her head on his shoulders. The other Avengers knew better than to approach the two. If anyone deserved to hold her while she died, Peter did.

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Tears began to roll down her face.

She knew.

She knew she was dying.

Jessica knew.

And it broke Peter's heart.

He held her closer.

They didn't have long left.

"Hey..." Jessica swallowed. "Please don't look like that..."

Peter stared at her.

"Come...on...at least I'll die fashionably..."

Tears began to roll down Peter's face. Even dying, Jessica still refused to be sad.

"I...I wished I told you...properly earlier..but...Jess...I love you. I do. And I wished I had the guts to tell you earlier. Properly." Peter was now crying.

She struggled to sit up. With the last bit of her strength, Jessica reached upwards, and held Peter's face with both hands, smiling...of all things. She looked into his eyes as she kissed him. A loving kiss. Passionate.

Peter felt her grip weakening. He struggled to hold himself together. Her head fell backwards, and her arms dropped limply to her sides.

"No...no no no no NO!" Peter's voice rose until it hurt everyone's ears.

Peter looked down. Jessica's eyes were closed, but she still had that beautiful smile plastered on her face. It was horrible though. Horrific. In half an hour...everything had changed. Now he was never going to get to ask Jessica to prom. Go out with her. Hear her laugh again. Marry her. Grow old with her. Like those romance movies. Time would never erase this from his memory. He would always be reminded that he was too late. Too late to save her.

Those two words echoed in his head.

Too late...

Too late...

Too late...

This occasion, Peter wasn't ashamed to cry. Even though many were watching. He didn't care. Couldn't care how much his own wounds hurt. Didn't care that he'd get scars. They'd remind him to get faster.

To get better.

To never be late again...

No matter the cost.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hi guys. I'm posting this with this chapter because I know they'll be questions!**

**One: Is that it?**  
-No, the story will continue.

**Two: Will Jessica be back?**  
-Why would I spoil it for you all?

**Three: Am I evil?**  
-Depends. I feel pretty good today.

**Four: Will they return to earth to study?**  
-Yes...maybee...mwahahahaha.

**Five: Is this the end?**  
-No. There may even be a sequel depending on how this story goes.

**Just thought I'd reassure you that the story isn't over. And please don't kill me!**

**Oh, and I'll be changing my username soon! Keep your eyes peeled! **

**URGENT: We are at 47 reviews. If we get to 50, I will make chapter 6 longer :D**


	8. Parties & Resurection

**Notes:** Mwahahahaha! I was evil leaving you all with that cliffhanger. Sorry...but here is the new chapter. Make sure to read and review! Will be adding another OC soon!

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_Peter looked down. Jessica's eyes were closed, but she still had that beautiful smile plastered on her face. It was horrible though. Horrific. In half an hour...everything had changed. Now he was never going to get to ask Jessica to prom. Go out with her. Hear her laugh again. Marry her. Grow old with her. Like those romance movies. Time would never erase this from his memory. He would always be reminded that he was too late. Too late to save her._

_Those two words echoed in his head._

_Too late..._

_Too late..._

_Too late..._

_This occasion, Peter wasn't ashamed to cry. Even though many were watching. He didn't care. Couldn't care how much his own wounds hurt. Didn't care that he'd get scars. They'd remind him to get faster._

_To get better._

_To never be late again..._

_No matter the cost._

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

Several minutes passed before anyone had the courage to move. The courage to start coming over. The healers had even approached. But surely there was nothing they could do. Once someone was dead, they stayed that way...right? It took some persuading to get Peter to let go. To let the healers take Jessica away. Once she was gone, Peter just looked at his hands. They were soaked in blood. Soaked in the blood of the girl he loved. Who, less than half an hour ago, was still smiling. Still breathing. Still with him. Without looking at anyone, Peter got up, and without a word, ran out of the room, back down the hallway, desperate to get away from the stares. He needed peace.

It seemed to take an eternity to get to his room. Once there, he slammed the door shut, locking all six of the locks.

He kicked off his shoes in frustrstion, and immediately headed to the bathroom. Running the shower, not caring how it stung his wounds, Peter scrubbed furiously, wanting to rid his skin of blood. The water turned pink as he leant against the side of the gold shower. He stayed there, letting the tears fall, the shower disguising his tears.

After a moment, he stepped out, drying himself and getting on clean boxer shorts, abandoning the blood covered suit, before heading to his bag, which was full of items from home. Pulling on his oldest, comfiest black skinny jeans, Peter sat on his bed, shoulders shaking as he rummaged through his bag. He sifted through old photos, tshirts bought for him courtesy of Jessica, old shirts she'd got him from concerts and comic conventions. Eventually, he found his mobile phone. Turning it on, he found a new message. He hadn't turned it on since just before the chitauri invasion, so he smiled slightly as he saw his background, him and Jessica meeting the creator of Batman, dressed as a more slender batman, and Jessica as a beautiful catwoman.

The message was a missed call. A message had been left. Peter was just about to listen to it when he heard someone banging on the door. Shouting.

"Hey, Pete, open up!" Tony called.

"No." was Peter's simple reply.

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

"How could I? The stupids out there with you."

"Come on. It'll just be me and your mom."

"..."

"Please?"

Peter sighed, before getting up and crossing to the door, unlocking each lock. He opened it a crack. The others all looked pale and shell-shocked. Once Tony and Pepper were inside his room, Peter shut and locked the door again.

Safe in his room, with his parents, Peter finally sank to his knees, shoulders shaking. Pepper wrapped her arms around him, so Peter's head was buried in her shoulder. His tears immediately dampened her clothes, but Pepper couldn't care less. Pepper wanted to cry. But she had to be strong for her son. Tony knelt down and got his arms round them both. Peter's phone dropped to the floor. It triggered a button, and a beep sounded.

"You have (1) Missed Call from Jessica Parker. A message has been left. Press 1 to listen to the message."

Peter hesitated before leaning back and pressing 1.

"Hey, its me." Jessica's voice filled the room. "So, bug-boy, you can beat mutant lizards and thugs, yet you can't answer your phone? You hardly use it anyway. Your almost as bad as Steve. Just the other day he asked me if Facebook was a book and if Twitter had something to do with birds. And he also asked if Justin Bieber was a girl." you could hear her laughing. "Anyway. I know there's a big battle coming up. Bigger than any we've ever faced. So I'm going to tell you what you may have figured out. I'm Phoenix. I know. Don't all ask for my autograph at once. And don't mention this to the others if you actually look at it. I will trash Tony's workshop and blame it on you. And that...is on par with when Tony accidentally ate Thor's poptarts."

The three of them smiled.

"In case anything happens to either of us during the battle...I'm going to tell you now. I love you. There. I said it!"

Another beep sounded.

"To hear a replay of the message, press 2."

Tears were now pouring down both Pepper and Peter's face.

One of the healers burst into the room, using her magic to bust the locks. Her face was lit up.

"Uh..." Peter looked confused.

"It's...it's..." she stuttered.

That was enough. Peter shot to his feet and ran out the room, bare feet and no shirt. He was running fast enough to put Usain Bolt to shame. Skidding and almost tripping, Peter burst into the healing room. The sight made hin freeze.

Jessica was up on her feet, dancing round the room, Thor on one arm, Clint on the other. They were dancing and singing 'We are the champions'. Thor was out of tune. It was extremely comical- the sight was bizarre. She even had on fresh clothes- a short, short sleeved white pleated dress, hair back to its usual state. Her feet were bare. As soon as she saw Peter, she ran across the room, and hugged him, almost knocking him over. Startled, Peter blinked, as if trying to work out if he was dreaming or not.

As if reading his thoughts, Jessica leaned forward, and kissed him full on the lips. Peter felt her warmth, and knew Jessica was back. This was real. He leaned into the kiss, tears rolling down both of their faces.

The emotional moment brought tears to everyone's eyes.

They left them like that for a minute or two before they broke apart, both of them pink. They laughed.

"I listened to your message." Peter grinned.

"So shall I ask or shall you ask?" Jessica grinned.

"I will. When we get back. I want to surprise you with something awesome."

"Ok, bug boy."

"Ha. Anyway, how are you...back?"

"The healers managed a risky spell. It takes away their powers for 25 hours afterwards, but they told me that they insisted."

"That is weird...and awesome!"

"I know. I can put on my CV- got resurected."

"Ha."

"There shall be a grand party tonight to celebrate. I must organize it immediately. But first..." Odin handed each of the Avengers a small gold velvet bag. "This allows you to purchase things in Asgardian currency. If you place Midgardian currency in here, it shall turn into the appropriate amount of Asgardian money. The currencies are almost the same. I advise you all to have a look around. After all, you are honoured guests. Now, if you'll excuse us..." Odin left the room, followed by Frigga. Thor also went to help.

"Crazy day, huh?" Jessica asked. "It must be around lunch now. Want to go just the two of us?"

"Sure. Let me get ready though. I'm going to try stuff from the walk-in wardrobe. I've already showered." Peter replied.

"Meet outside our rooms in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure."

The Avengers all smiled as Peter chased Jessica out of the room. They shook their heads. It was strange how they thought nothing could surprise them, and they still found themselves shocked. After a moment, Tony grinned.

"Come on. Lets go explore." he then marched out the room.

**OO-OO**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**OO-OO**

After a while, Peter knocked on Jessica's door. He then waited. After a moment, she emerged from the room. The two took a moment to see what they were wearing. A silence followed. After the silence, they laughed. Each of them looked like they'd stepped out of a book. But a good book.

Peter wore a normal white long sleeved fabric shirt, with skinny black trousers and a red belt. The black leather waistcoat had many buckles. The black boots hid under the trousers. His stuffed golden bag for money hung on the right side of his belt. He looked really handsome.

Jessica had her hair washed, but dry and loose down her back, fringe into one plait either side of her head and joined at the middle back by a golden sun hairclip. She wore a knee-length white silk dress, with elegant folds at the bottom. The sleeves were long and had wide gold cuffs. A wide gold belt went round her waist, where the gold money bag hung, bulky and stuffed with cash. On her feet she had gold ballet-style shoes with ribbon bow straps. Her beautiful, vibrant red hair contrasted with the dress.

"I've got my phone in the money bag. So we can take some awesome pictures." Jessica grinned.

"Let's go!" Peter smiled.

The two of them ran down the halls, dodging past guards, and servants carrying furniture or huge plates of expensive glasses. Occasionally stopping to take photos with guards, Peter and Jessica finally got out of the palace. They took further photos with the rainbow bridge in the background. They turned left and right before a tall guard gave them directions to the shops. The two teens thanked him before running off, jumping and running on rooftops before jumping down, acting like immature kids. Laughing, they waved to Asgardians who waved at them.

"If these guys love us, imagine what'll happen when we get back home. And school. They will have found out our identities. It's gonna be crazy." Jessica shook her head as they remained walking normally down the golden paved streets, holding hands.

"At least we won't have to hide who we really are." Peter commented.

"Thats a good point."

"I know."

Once reaching the shopping area, they stopped. There was a huge square, with a large golden fountain spewing crystal clear water which glimmered in the sun. There was alot of people milling about. Looking in awe, they decided on the shop that looked like it sold advanced Asgardian technology. Peter grinned, and Jessica followed him into the shop. The shop owner, a middle aged man in expensive-looking clothes, greeted them with enthusiasm. The shop was filled with maps and various trinkets. As well as various pendants. Peter gravitated more towards the gadgets.

Jessica sifted through the pendants, vaguely listening to the shopowner chatting to Peter. They were beautiful and intricate. One particularly caught her interest. The pendant was gold, in the shape of a phoenix, maybe 3cm squared. The eye was a red ruby, and the talons were diamonds. The ruby eye looked like a button, so she pressed it. A gold puff of smoke came out. When it cleared, there was a small phoenix made out of gold dust. Whenever you moved, it reacted. And when Jessica pressed the button again, the small phoenix vanished.

"How much is it?" Jessica asked.

"Ah. You are the fire elf? I have heard much about you and how you fought alongside Lord Thor. Please, take it as a gift." The shopowner called.

"Is that alright?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, of course."

Jessica fasted the pendant round her neck. Smiling, she went over to Peter, who was studying a gold sphered studded with gems representing the different realms. Curious, Peter followed the shopowners instructions, and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. He then pressed the gold shining crystal which represented Asgard. A golden glow filled the room, and a 3D model of Asgard appeared, almost filling the room. Every single detail was perfect. The water flowed. The rainbow bridge shone.

"I'll take it. How much?" Peter asked as he pressed the button again to make the model disapear, and picked the sphere up.

"And you. I know you. You are the spider man who also aided Lord Thor?" the shopowner grinned. "Take it. I insist."

"Thank you very much." Peter smiled before shaking hands with the shopowner.

Once he got a bag to carry the sphere, the two teens left, waving to the shopowner. The two of them deliberated over which shop to go to next. After several moments of debating, they decided on the weapons and armours shop. Admiring the golden building, they stepped in. The shopowner was a tall, bald, muscular man in a black shirt and black trousers, with brown boots. He greeted them with gusto, shaking hands once he realised who they were. He told them to select whatever item they wished, before going back to his workbench.

The shop had a wide array of swords, throwing knives, daggers, spears, sceptres, hidden blades- any weapon you could think of, they had it. And in so many precious metals it was hard to comprehend. The intricate designs were a work of art by themselves. It was a warrior's dream shop. It also stocked many kinds of armour, often matched with their own set of weapons. Jessica stared in wonder.

Sifting through the hundreds of weapons, Jessica eventually found one she liked. It was a dagger. The blade was a shining grey-silver metal, and the handle was gold, carved to look like a dragon and its wings were the handle. It was beautiful. It even had its own brown leather holder and belt. Jessica stared at it a bit more before turning to the shopowner.

"How much?" she asked.

"A gift. I heard all about the fights in Midgard and your confrontation with Loki. Bravery like that deserves a reward." he replied before turning to Peter. "Have you seen anything you like?"

"I'm not a weapons person, but thank you for your kind offer." Peter smiled respectfully.

Even though the burly shopowner insisted the dagger was a gift, Jessica still left a decent amount of gold coins on the bench. He smiled and waved as the two teens walked out. Jessica tied the dagger belt round her waist. She mimed a warriors pose, making Peter laugh before they studied the other shops. There was a clothing shop. Peter followed Jessica inside. There were so many different colours and materials, along with hundreds of different pairs of shoes.

Jessica focused on a black silk dress. It trailed to the floor, and it even had a start of a train. It cinched in at the waist, and was more low cut than Jessica usually wore, but it wasn't so low cut that it looked extremely innapropriate. The sleeves were long. Golden feathers were embroidered on the dress. Even better, the longer skirt could be removed to reveal a knee length skirt. Also, the shoes were fairly high heels- black velvet with solid gold feathers on the heels.

Peter pictured Jessica in that dress.

And went embarassingly red.

Seeing his expression, Jessica laughed fondly.

It was as if nothing had happened.

**OO-OO**

LATER AT NIGHT, 7:00 PM

**OO-OO**

People were filing in to the ballroom. The earlier room used for the morning meal had been left. No one wanted to remember the things that had happened. So the huge ballroom had had many tables and chairs set up under the balcony, around the cleared area in the middle. Star shaped lights floated around the room with the aid of a spell, giving the marble room a soft glow. The early night sky settling over Asgard showed through the magnificent glass roof. Garlands of beautiful flowers were wrapped round the pillars which held the ballroom balcony up. Golden candles sat on the tables in crystal star holders. The floor in the area which was clear looked like the night sky- as if you were walking in space. It was beautiful. Odin and Frigga stood near the door, greeting the guests with happy faces. The Avengers , Jane, and Pepper, had their own table. Jane wore a long purple silk dress with no sleeves, with darker purple high heels, her hair straight and flowing. Pepper wore a knee-length white silk dress with black stiletto heels. Natasha wore a knee-length, long sleeved black dress with green stiletto heels. Thor wore his usual armour. Tony wore an expensive black suit and shoes with a white shirt and red silk tie, with his trademark sunglasses. Clint wore a matching black suit and shoes with a white shirt and blue tie. Bruce also wore a matching suit, the same black shoes and white shirt, but with a purple tie. Steve wore a black suit and shoes too, with a pale blue shirt and dark red tie. They were already drinking, some sort of sweet alcohol which tasted like strawberries, in crystallized champagne glasses. Most of the guests had arrived. They were just waiting for Peter and Jessica.

Music started- the orchestra had been arranged on the balcony. It was an upbeat and happy tune. The noise level rose as people engaged in friendly conversation.

All of a sudden, a loud laugh filled the air as the door crashed open.

Everyone in the room turned.

Jessica and Peter were just in the room, almost falling over from laughter. Everyone joined in laughing. Once Jessica and Peter straightened up, they greeted Odin and Frigga before heading over to the Avengers table. Tony and Pepper smiled fondly. The dress Jessica wore was perfect- she'd even fixed her hair into a bun with a gold feather. Peter wore a black suit, with black shoes and a black shirt. But his tie was gold and the buttons and cufflinks on the jacket were gold. They matched. It was really sweet. They sat down next to Pepper and Tony, still spluttering.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"On the way back, Peter tripped and..."Jessica started laughing again. "Fell into the fountain.." she took a deep breath. "And he couldn't get out again! Just kept slipping over! The looks he got when we finally got him out!"

"What I would've given to see that." Tony grinned.

Peter then poured a glass of the alcohol for himself, and a glass for Jessica. The two finished their glasses in one gulp, their faces going pink.

"Ah, teenagers. Can't hold their alcohol." Tony grinned, effortlessly drinking another glass.

"Is that a challenge?" Jessica asked, re-filling her glass.

"It might be." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Tony..." Pepper warned.

Jessica held her glass up. Tony held up his. Clinking the glasses together, Jessica grinned.

"We'll see who can't hold their alcohol."

**Heya everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We are currently at 47 reviews- yes, most are for the old Surprise & Tragedy, but I still count them because those people still support the revised version. If we can make it to 50 reviews that would be awesome! 55 would be legendary! 60 may be out of my reach though- people don't seem to review as often now ^^**

**Incentive to review: Ideas for Peter to ask Jessica out! **

**(They both know but Peter wants to make it special!)**

**So, review and leave ideas!**


	9. Dancing & Drunkeness

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_Peter then poured a glass of the alcohol for himself, and a glass for Jessica. The two finished their glasses in one gulp, their faces going pink._

"_Ah, teenagers. Can't hold their alcohol." Tony grinned, effortlessly drinking another glass._

"_Is that a challenge?" Jessica asked, re-filling her glass._

"_It might be." Tony raised an eyebrow._

"_Tony..." Pepper warned._

_Jessica held her glass up. Tony held up his. Clinking the glasses together, Jessica grinned._

"_We'll see who can't hold their alcohol."_

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Fifteen glasses later, both Jessica and had Tony had their heads lying on the table. The others were laughing at them. The alcohol was 70% a glass- people from Asgard were more tolerant of their alcohol. But of course, Jessica and Tony didn't realise.

"Uhhh..." Tony mumbled something incoherent.

"Still got dinner to go. More alcohol." Peter nudged Tony.

Everyone laughed as Jessica and Tony groaned. Jessica sat up. Her eyes were red. She rubbed them blearily.

"Alcohol...good-tasting, but ruthless." Jessica moaned.

"At least you can say you could out-drink Tony Stark." Clint nodded.

"She hasn't yet!" Tony shot up. "We're both on fifteen!"

"Your lucky Fury got a call to go back." Steve sighed.e

Jessica grabbed another bottle. Tony grabbed his glass. Pouring another glass, Jessica drunk down hers with ease, followed by another. Seventeen. Tony made it to 16. Jessica drank another to ensure her victory. 18. Tony groaned and waved a white napkin to show his surrender. Jessica cheered. Clint and Peter high fived her. Before Jessica groaned and joined Tony with smashing her head into the table.

Odin stood up and announced the start of the feast. Tony and Jessica slowly sat up, both of them slightly red. As further trays of alcohol were handed round to match the exotic dishes, Jessica gave Tony a questionable look.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Steve asked as Jessica and Tony filled their glasses again. Peter filled his glass as well.

"No." Pepper sighed.

**OO-OO**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**OO-OO**

An hour or so later, and Jessica had made it to twenty drinks, Peter fifteen, and Tony 18. The three of them were leaning on the table. Odin and Frigga had joined their table, and Odin was impressed at the amount of alcohol that the three had consumed. And the evening was far from over. It was maybe 10:00, and dancing would start soon.

"We are going home tomorrow though. You need to rest. You aren't going to school drunk." Pepper nodded.

"Uh-huh..." Jessica moaned.

"Drunk...too much..." Peter slammed his head on the table.

Everyone laughed heartily. The only people on the table who weren't drunk were Pepper, Jane, Frigga, and Steve. So that left Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Odin, Jessica, and Peter drunk. Tony, Peter, and Jessica- insanely drunk. They groaned when the dancing music started up. But perked up when it sounded familiar.

"We should...dance...and start a conga line." Jessica sat up.

"YES!" Tony agreed.

Jessica stood up, but stumbled, giggling. Peter got up as well. Jessica stretched before removing the longer skirt on her dress, revealing the shorter skirt underneath. She cracked her knuckles, making Peter laugh. Once everyone except Odin, Frigga, Steve, and Thor were up, they formed a conga line with Tony at the front. The Asgardians looked strangely at them at first, but after about five minutes, the Asgardians caught on and joined in, until the conga line was ridiculously long.

This was a night to remember.

**OO-OO**

**MIDNIGHT **

**OO-OO**

At the clock strike of midnight, Odin announced the end of the feast and dance, thanking all who attended for making it a memorable evening. Peter, Jessica and Tony didn't hear much of it. They were so drunk it was a miracle no one had been sick yet. It was obvious they weren't going to be able to get back to their rooms without collapsing. So Steve half dragged Tony, Clint carried an already fast asleep Jessica, and Thor was carrying Peter. Once the three were safely in bed, in their respective rooms, the others trailed off to bed, exhausted and maybe even a bit tipsy. But it was a night well spent.

**OO-OO**

**11:00 AM THE NEXT MORNING**

**OO-OO**

Tony, and Peter had to be dragged out of bed. They took forever to shower, dress, pack all of their things, and met the others an hour later. They stared enviously at Jessica, who had gotten out of bed no problem, showered, washed her hair, dressed, and finished packing in half an hour. Everyone else was ready to go. Odin and Frigga joined them, along with Thor's friends Sif and The Warriors Three. They currently stood in the gold, spherical, jewel studded gate room. Heimdall greeted them with a respectful nod and smile, which they all returned.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jessica smiled warmly.

Everyone exchanged their thanks. Thor was coming back with the Avengers, so he too said a fond goodbye to Odin, Frigga, and his friends.

"You are always welcome." Odin and Frigga reassured them.

"Thank you." Peter smiled.

With one last smile, they were whisked away from the golden room, sent back in a magical column of multicoloured light. The sensational sight did not dim the second time. You could never get bored of a sight like that.

After a beautiful few moments, they re-appeared in each of their seperate bedrooms. It seemed that the return of the Tesseract had increased the power and methods of the bifrost. Thor too was impressed. Heimdall was powerful before, but now...it was indeed impressive.

They all decided to go out for a celebratory meal of Shawarma, but they found that the courtyard of the tower was packed with news crews, cameras, and fans. There was no way that they were getting past those.

"Why don't we go talk? Then they'lll go away!" Jessica suggested.

Peter laughed.

"Ok. Everyone...make yourselves pretty. We've been gone for four days, so they deserve answers." Tony went off to get ready.

"I'm already pretty." Jessica joked.

They all went off, each of them imagining questions and practicing their answers. It didn't take long for them to get ready. They deliberated on wearing their uniforms, but decided to just wear smart clothes. Pepper and Jane decided to stay inside, they weren't Avengers, after all. But if they were needed, they would join the others. Tony emerged first, wearing a dark grey suit, red shirt, black dress shoes, a gold tie, and expensive black sunglasses. Thor just wore his long sleeved armour and cape, holding Mjolnir. Clint wore his SHIELD uniform. Natasha also wore her SHIELD uniform jumpsuit. Steve wore beige trousers, a blue shirt, black shoes, and a brown leather jacket. Bruce wore a grey suit, brown leather shoes and a purple shirt. Peter wore a black collared shirt, black trousers, and black shoes, with red tie.

Jessica typically took the longest. She came out with her hair tumbling down her back, wearing a black no sleeved dress with a sweetheart top, more above the knee than usual, but not so short it was slutty. She had high heeled shoes the same colour as her hair.

"We match." she grinned at Peter.

Everyone gave each other an encouraging nod before heading outside. Tony had given them all microphones to clip to their shirts which were fairly small.

The crowds screamed.

Cameras flashed wildly.

People shouted.

"Calm down. Seriously. I know we're a good-looking bunch, but, your hurting our ears." Tony joked, making the crowds laugh.

"Mr Stark!" one reporter called. "You've been gone for four days since the invasion. Where have you been?"

"Where have we been?" Tony grinned. "You won't believe us."

"Tell us!" the crowds urged.

"Well...where do we start?" Jessica grinned.

Tony began to explain all about the events on Asgard. The crowds were silent, enraptured. He left out Jessica's battle with the escaped Loki, though. He did describe the bifrost, the rainbow bridge, the golden palace and buildings, Heimdall, and the ballroom. Once he was done talking about Asgard, the reporters requested televised interviews with the whole team, some requesting just Peter and Jessica for interviews. After asking the team, Tony accepted the interviews. He made note of them on his expensive phone. The barrage of questions began again.

"Is the criminal Loki safely behind bars?"

"Will he be able to return?"

"Is it safe?"

"My brother is.." Thor hesitated for a sliver of a moment. "Safely imprisoned in Asgard in our strongest prison. He will not be able to escape or seek vengeance."

"And how will he be punished?"

"That is for our father to decide." Thor answered.

"Two of your team-members are in high school. How does that affect them?"

"Ask them yourself." Tony rolled his eyes.

"How does it affect you?" the reporter asked Jessica and Peter.

"It's difficult at times." Jessica answered.

"Do you ever regret the decisions you have made?"

"No. I have no regrets." Jessica smiled.

"How do you handle this responsibility?" the reporter turned to Peter.

"I don't know. It all just seems normal to us now." Peter nodded.

"The extra-terrestrial attack four days ago was stopped by all of you. What will happen if we get into a situation like that again?" this time, a police officer asked a question.

"We'll be there." Steve answered.


	10. Friends New & Old

**Notes:**

Nothing too exciting this chapter. This is really just a filler chapter to help with the plot- yes a plot will be developing. It is a slightly longer chapter! And sorry about the shorter chapters and longer updates- I've got 9 mock exams coming up, as well as my college interview, so things are crazy at the moment. But I will never give up on my story. Also, check out my new mini-series: **Avengers & Videogames**! Enjoy :)

**Sad:**

People just seem to have stopped reviewing :P like, last chapter there was 2 reviews. I am getting PM reviews from several people who cant post reviews due to reviewing the old chapters. But, there are you guys who have favourited, followed, and haven't even reviewed once. I don't want to sound like I'm going on at you guys, but reviews support the story.

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_"The extra-terrestrial attack four days ago was stopped by all of you. What will happen if we get into a situation like that again?" this time, a police officer asked a question._

_"We'll be there." Steve answered._

**OO-OO**

**THE NEXT DAY, 7:00 AM**  
** MONDAY**

**OO-OO**

It had been a hectic afternoon- after answering reporter's questions, they had to get the crowds away. It had been such an exhausting few days that the team opted to go right back to sleep afterwards, even Tony. But he was still drunk. Jessica and Peter had insisted that they return to school- they wanted to sort things out as quickly as possible, and returm to their normal routine. Tony had also insisted on dropping them off, but Peter had argued that they weren't kids anymore, and that they could take care of themselves. Besides, both of the teens had driving licenses. It took an hour, but eventually Tony had given in. He'd loaded up their credit cards (he'd used his awesomeness to get them early) with a ridiculous amount of money each. He'd also put the phone number of all the avengers, including Jane and Pepper, onto each of their cellphones.

Satisifed, Tony had gotten Jarvis to set the teens' alarms to 7:00 am- their high school started at 8:45 and finished at 3:15.

Jessica stretched luxuriously in her bed as the alarm went off. Taking a moment to wake up, she slid out of bed, yawning as she made her way to her en suite bathroom. Selecting a white fluffy towel, Jessica put what she was currently wearing into the laundry bin. Stepping into the warm shower, she relaxed, carefully washing her hair. Once she was done, the shower stopped, and she stepped out, spraying an expensive deodarant perfume on herself, before wrapping the towel around her and securing it in a knot. Checking the time, Jessica noted that it was 7:15, and she had plenty of time, so she set to brushing and drying her hair again.

"Miss Parker, shall I have one of the androids prepare breakfast?" Jarvis's voice spoke.

Jessica thought for a moment.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Jarvis." Jessica smiled.

"As you wish." Jarvis replied. "Notify me if you should need anything."

"Will do."

Once her hair was perfect, Jessica headed to her wardrobe. There was so many outfits and pairs of shoes. Matching underwear sets. Expensive jackets. She selected a black underwear set, a black leather jacket, a Guns n Roses shirt, dark grey ripped skinny jeans, black socks, and black boots with laces. To match, she chose her black bag with gothic red roses on. Once it was packed, Jessica left the bag on her bed with the boots and jacket, and headed over to the big kitchen. No one else was up yet. Not even Steve.

It was 7:30 am.

Jessica rummaged through the cupboards until she found two white plates. She laid them out on the table, along with cutlery, folded red napkins, and a vase of sunflowers. Satisfied, Jessica then found a wooden spoon and a large mixing bowl. She then put on a black apron. Once she had the correct ingredients, she started making the mixture for pancakes.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Peter finally finished getting dressed. He had showered, put on some stupid overpriced deodarant from Tony, and washed his hair. Now, he wore black boxers, black skinny jeans, red socks (his favourite red converse were ready on the bed), and a red wolverine shirt. A dark grey, thin leather jacket lay waiting on his bed, along with his X-Men bag. As he exited his room, the beautiful smell of pancakes filled the air. Peter smiled and followed the delicious scent to the big kitchen. The table was set up with spotless plates, cutlery- even folded red napkins and a vase of sunflowers.

Jessica stood at the cooker, expertly flipping pancakes and placing them on another plate. She wore a Guns n Roses shirt that accentuated her curves, and tight skinny jeans that looked amazing.

"Morning." he smiled as he stood next to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." Jessica smiled back. "I..uh...decided to make breakfast. Could you put the Maple Syrup and bowl of blueberries on the table?"

"Sure. What did you want to drink?"

"Fresh orange juice. It's on the top shelf in the fridge."

Peter placed the squeezy bottle of maple syrup on the table, with the bowl of blueberries. He then poured himself and Jessica a glass of fresh orange juice each, then putting the juice back in the fridge. He sat down as Jessica turned off the cooker. She removed her apron, hanging it up on the side of the fridge, and carefully carried the plate stacked with pancakes onto the table.

Jessica served the pancakes equally, so they had three each.

"Smells awesome." Peter grinned.

"Pancakes. What can I say?" Jessica smiled.

The two poured maple syrup onto their pancakes, and sprinkled blueberries on them, before seizing their cutlery and digging in.

"So good." Peter mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

Once they were halfway through their second pancake, they stopped for breath, wiping their mouths with the napkins and taking long sips of cold orange juice.

"Time, Jarvis?" Jessica asked.

"7:50 am, Miss Parker. You still have 55 minutes until you start school."

"Sweet." Jessica grinned. She turned to Peter. "What about lunch?"

"Either go to the huge expensive foodstore, or go out at lunch." Peter suggested.

"Hmmm...going out sounds good."

"Sweet. Where, then?"

"Pizza Express?"

"Sure."

They resumed eating breakfast. Once they were done, Peter helped Jessica clear upμ both of them washing and drying, even wiping the table. Once that chore was done, they seperated to finish getting ready. They brushed their teeth, put on their shoes, and slung their bags over their shoulders. Since it was sunny, they both put on black sunglasses. They met outside their rooms before linking hands and heading down to their private garage. They took the lift down, not wanting to wake anyone up by thumping down the stairs. They froze.

In their lit-up, swish garage, was a sleek black open roof Zonda, the keys on a hook nearby.

"A gift from your father, sir." Jarvis answered the unspoken question. "It is missile-proof. He feared for your safety and went overboard, sir."

Peter and Jessica rolled their eyes behind their expensive sunglasses. Peter grabbed the keys, and pressed unlock. There was a clunk, and the two doors spun and opened. The two teens chucked their bags in the small boot, before shutting it and jumping in, Peter in the driver's seat. They buckled in and closed the doors, marvelling at the tasteful red leather interior. Peter put the keys in the ignition, and the garage doors opened in front of them. It was at the back of the tower, so there were no reporters or fans blocking their path.

As soon as they started driving, 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC started playing loudly. They laughed, and zoomed off.

People on the sidewalk, and drivers, stared as the expensive car cruised along the streets towards the high school, blaring the music proudly.

Ten minutes later, they reached the school gates. Students and teachers alike stared as the abnormally awesome car swung in, parking effortlessly in a reserved parking spot. The music stopped, and Peter and Jessica mentally prepared themselves before Peter took the keys out of the ignition, and they stepped out. Once they had their bags on their shoulders, Peter pressed lock, and the boot shut, the roof going over while the doors swung back into place.

Every student stared as Peter put the keys in his bag. The two teens were about to walk into school when everyone surrounded them.

"Your back!"

"You guys are AWESOME!"

"Are you ok now?"

"Can I have a photo?"

"An autograph?"

"Seriously never suspected you!"

"There's two Avengers in our school!"

"You live with Tony Stark!"

"You know THOR!"

There was too many people. Jessica was seriously considering flying off. Until someone shouted.

"Hey! Back off!" it was Gwen Stacey, a friend of theirs.

"Out of the way, dumbasses!" that was Flash Thompson.

The two had been dating for some time now. They pushed through the crowd and got them away. Flash saw the Zonda and raised his eyebrows.

"Sweet ride." he nodded.

"Yep." Jessica grinned.

"Saw all about you two on the news...you ok?" Gwen asked.

"We are now." Peter smiled.

"Good. We better get to class before you get swarmed in the hallway." Gwen smiled. "Homeroom first."

Jessica and Peter put their sunglasses away, and started walking into the school, waving at the students who waved and cheered for them. The bell went when they were halfway to class. They nodded to Gwen and Flash before dashing down the hallway, dodging past students and even flipping over them. They literally skidded into the classroom. Their teacher, a middle-aged woman who went by the name of Mrs Jones, smiled at them. She was slim, with newly dyed red hair, and wore a long sleeved, knee length green dress with little mirrors, and flat silver shoes. Most of the class was there. Even Gwen and Flash- Peter and Jessica had taken an alternate route to avoid the crowds.

"Its them!" someone shouted.

"Awesome!"

"Oh my god!"

"Loving your hair, Jones." Jessica smiled. The guys, loving Jessica's new look, almost fainted.

"I'm a fan." Mrs Jones smiled. "Of you both."

"You have good taste." Peter joked. The class laughed.

Peter and Jessica sat in their usual seats, to the right of Gwen & Flash, by the window. Once everyone had settled down, Mrs Jones smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to do our register, and then we have an assembly." Mrs Jones nodded.

Once the register was done, everyone locked their bags in their lockers, pocketing phones and purses, their valuables, before heading to the assembly hall. Students asked Peter and Jessica many questions, the two popular teens doing their best to answer. Once they got to the assembly hall, they found it was already full of students and teachers, all on the plush chairs surrounding the theatre standard stage. Mrs Jones told Peter and Jessica to stand at the back. Puzzled, they complied.

They leaned against the wall at the back. The principal, a man in his fifties, known by students as Principal Coles, stepped up to the speaking stand on the stage, wearing a smart black suit. A screen was set up behind him, with a laptop and projector.

"Morning. Students. Teachers. Everyone, good morning. It is good to see you all here after the tragedies that occured a little over four days ago." Principal Coles smiled. "Speaking of that 'incident', we have a special video to show you all."

The screen flickered before showing a male news reporter at his desk.

"Despite the tragedies in what has been confirmed as an extra-terrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as 'The Avengers' has not only been to many a comfort, but also a source of hope. The NYPD stepped in to help, the strongest military operatives too, but it seemed like no one could stop the aliens that brought on that day of terror."

A picture of Iron Man showed up.

"The Avengers are a team of extraordinary people. Made up of Tony Stark, Iron Man."

Followed by a picture of Captain America. The girl students cheered.

"The super soldier, Captain America."

Then a picture of The Hulk.

"The Incredible Hulk, also known as Dr Bruce Banner, one of the world's leading experts on the science of radiation."

Followed by an impressive image of Thor.

"Thor, the norse god of thunder, once thought to be a myth."

Followed by a picture of Clint and Natasha.

"And two agents of the mysterious organization, SHIELD, known as Hawkeye and Black Widow. There are two other members, one being Spiderman, who defeated the lizard, the mutated Dr Curtis Connors, during the biological attack on New York last year."

Cue image of Spiderman.

"And a new hero. A new member. Who goes by the name of 'Phoenix'"

Cue picture of Jessica in her Phoenix uniform, arms covered in flames.

"We have confirmed the identities of Spiderman and Phoenix thanks to several videos and this image."

It showed a photo of Jessica dragging Peter along after their brawl with Loki.

"Spiderman's identity has been confirmed as high school student, Peter Stark. Further research was needed for Phoenix, but we can confirm that she is Peter Stark's classmate, Jessica Parker."

The next picture was of all the Avengers together.

"We thank you, Avengers, for saving us all. You have our utmost thanks."

The video then cut off.

"So." Principal Coles started. "We are very privileged to have two Avengers in our school. I'd like to ask them both to come up here."

Peter and Jessica raised their eyebrows at each other before starting to walk up to the stage. Raising their confidence, they slowly ascended the steps, smiling at the applause of the students and teachers. As they got nearer, they could feel everyone staring at them. It was a bit unnverving.

"I think we'd all like to say thank you to yourselves and the other Avengers."

All the students and teachers clapped. The noise was almost overwhelming.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

After the assembly, which lasted over their break, just generally talking about the Chitauri attack, Jessica and Peter were told to go first so that they could avoid getting swarmed. Taking the opportunity, they ran to their homeroom, going fast so as to avoid the crush. They made it safely to their homeroom, and went in, going to their lockers. The other students got there as they were getting their bags from their lockers. They were given another round of applause. Several students asked for photos and autographs. After some persuasion, they accepted. They begged them to be around at lunch- they'd invited friends from other schools-basically wanted them to show off.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Flash insisted.

"Don't force them, Flash." Gwen sighed.

"I don't know..." Peter was considering it.

"Come on. And we were all going out for a huge meal later. Alcohol and stuff. At the Buffet Place. Want to come? The whole place is rented out!" Flash grinned.

"Want to?" Jessica asked Peter.

"Sure. Why not?" Peter grinned. He quickly texted Tony to let him know. "What time?"

"Five? Buffet Place on Fifth Avenue." Flash answered.

"Cool." Peter texted Tony the times. "Dress code?"

"Smart. Its a proper big celebration." Gwen smiled.

"See you at lunch?" Flash asked.

Peter and Jessica looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure. We need to grab food from the store opposite though." Jessica smiled.

"Sweet. What you got now?" Flash asked.

"Biology." Peter answered.

"Umm...cooking for me." Jessica grinned.

"Me too." Gwen smiled.

"So...I'll grab the food after. Biology is closer to the cafeteria. We're eating outside though." Jessica smiled.

"Cool. See you then." Peter smiled. Jessica grinned. She made to leave, before Peter kissed her on the lips. The class whistled, and they both went pink before breaking apart. Jessica waved as she and Gwen went out the room.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

In cooking class, they were assigned to make any sort of cake they wanted, as due to the disaster, the school hadn't had time to plan lessons properly, so this was basically a free-bake lesson. Gwen was on the cooking counter to Jessica's left. While most of the students were looking at Jessica, she was actually looking on her phone for recipes and finding the ingredients in the room. Gwen got herself together and decided on a simple chocolate cake. Jessica took off her jacket, and the few guys who were in the class stared at her- the crop top had very thin straps. She tied up her hair, and as her shirt rose slightly to reveal her flat, slightly toned stomach, the guys were practically drooling. A sharp glare from Gwen stopped them.

Once she'd washed her hands, and tucked the few remaining strands of hair behind her ear, Jessica started making the mixture- she decided to make strawberry muffins- Peter's favourite. She blushed slightly as she got the muffin cases. Up to her elbows in flour, she stretched before she put the 12 cakes on the tray. The smell was delicious. Gwen slightly envied her as she gingerly put her cake in the oven.

Jessica had enough mixture left for another eight cupcakes, but there wasn't a spare oven. She sat on the side, grabbed the tray of eight cupcakes in neat cases, and her hands lit up with fire.

"Cupcakes on the go!" Jessica joked, making everyone laugh.

One of the guys who was really nerdy shyly asked Jessica if he could take a picture with her. Seeing his nerves, Jessica agreed. She set the tray down, and extinguished the flames on her arms. Dusting herself off, Jessica put one arm round the guy while he took the photo. The poor nerd almost fainted. He then thanked her and wandered over to his nerd friends, all of them looking jealous.

Jessica resumed self-cooking the eight leftover cupcakes, and after a moment, she made the flames on her arm vanish, and she set the tray down, checking on the ones in the oven. While she waited a moment for those, she started washing up, cleaning the worktop and drying up. Halfway through drying, the cupcakes were done. Gwen's cake was out the oven, so she took the cupcakes out so Jessica could finish washing up. Jessica thanked her.

**OO-OO**

**WITH PETER IN BIOLOGY**

**OO-OO**

Peter glanced lazily up at the clock. Ten minutes until Lunch with Jessica and...their...uh...fans. Things had gotten a bit crazy. But maybe that was good. They were popular. They were respected, people looked up to them. They were basically celebrities. Which was pretty cool. It was funny. In his freshman year, Peter had no powers, he was just a weak nerd. With his confident, beautiful, funny (crush!) friend, Jessica. Now they were both superheroes and celebrities. He chuckled when a message popped up on his phone. He opened the message. It was a picture of Jessica, hair tied in a messy ponytail, flour everywhere.

'Its snowing' was the picture title.

Peter smiled fondly.

Yeah. Life was good.

**OO-OO**

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

**OO-OO**

Jessica got everything tidied up ten minutes before the bell, borrowing a plastic cake box from the teacher, so she was allowed to leave early. Quickly dusting the flour off, she untied her hair, stuffed her jacket in her bag, grabbed her purse and phone, pocketed them, and slung her bag over her shoulder as she ran down the corridor. She skidded along to Peter's biology class. The teacher was out, so she tiptoed in. The guys stared.

"I'm going to get the lunch stuff. Can you look after my bag?" she asked Peter.

"Sure." he smiled. Jessica handed him her bag. She kissed him before running out the class, hearing a cheer.

Jessica dashed down the hallway, seeing that there was five minutes till lunch at 12. They got an hour. She stopped outside the school, and took a deep breath before her whole body lit up with fire, but not burning anything, not even her phone and purse. She leapt into the air and flew along, smoke following her. People stared as she flew over the school gates, and got to the shop which was opposite, but was across a main road. She landed outside, and the flames extinguished. Grinning, Jessica heard the school bell go before she went into the store, getting out her purse.

Searching through the aisles, Jessica got a basket, and started rifling through the boxes on the shelves. It was empty- seeing as most people were at work. She grabbed a box of Strawberry Pop Tarts, two bottles of cola, two sets of ham and lettuce sandwiches, two packets of Haribo sweets, 2 apples, napkins, cocktail sticks, and a bag of marshmallows. The teenage girl at the till (probably around 18/19) looked bored.

"Hi." Jessica set her basket down on the counter.

The girl looked up, and did a classic double take. Jessica chuckled as she checked the time: 12:10. The girl chatted eagerly to her as she scanned the items, insisting on making it free, but Jessica did pay, but got a discount. She waved to the still shocked girl as she waltzed out the shop. She ignited flames on her feet, and leapt over the road, somersaulting to avoid the truck, keeping the items in the plastic bag contained. Extinguishing the flames, Jessica calmly walked back into school, taking the outside route to avoid getting fan-swarmed again. Now, she was enjoying the attention, but...she didn't know how Tony could stand it.

Looking around, Jessica spotted Peter with Flash and Gwen, several clusters of people around them, so a large group were sat in a circle.

"BUG BOY!" Jessica shouted, making everyone turn to her. Peter laughed. It was her favourite nickname for him. Jessica was still laughing as she sat next to Peter. He handed her bag to her, and she gave him the bag full of food. Peter looked puzzled as he brought out the pack of cocktail sticks and the bag of marshmallows.

"Your not thinking..." Peter started laughing.

"What? Roasting marshmallows with my hands is one of my many talents!" Jessica grinned.

Sending everyone off into peals of laughter.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

After a hilarious lunch of roasted marshmallows, crude jokes, flying sweets, and other things that would convince people they were crazy, everyone split up for their final two lessons, sorting out the big dinner later on. Peter, Jessica, Gwen, and Flash all had Core Music (basically they had to do music), so they got their stuff together and headed for music room 5 as the bell went to signal the end of the glory that is lunch hour. It was a testing lesson- you chose something, maybe your favourite song, and performed in front of the class. Peter hated it. Even though he was good at it.

They finally reached their music room. It was mostly full, and their young, twenty-five year old teacher, Mr Lomns, looked younger than ever, in his faded blue jeans, red converse, and black shirt with the captain america emblem, brown curly hair as unruly as ever. He greeted everyone with gusto, chatting as they all sat down.

Once everyone was sat down, he took the register, smiling especially at Jessica and Peter. When that was done, he clapped his hands.

"Ok. Today, as you know, we are doing our slight improv performances. I hope you all found time to do some research or practice." he grinned. "I'm going to give you five minutes to get instruments or note sheets, and then five minutes to practice."

Everyone groaned.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

Once the short practice period was over, Mr Lomn stood up. He got everyone to set up their chairs in a semi circle in front of the small stage in the room, which had a microphone and microphone stand, and a piano. Everyone whispered nervously as they awaited the first victim to perform.

"Flash, you first." Mr Lonms grinned.

Flash picked up an electric guitar, and took it up to the stage, plugging it in to the speaker. He did a middling level rock solo, and it was pretty good. Gwen went after, and shyly played a piano solo version of Rue's Lullaby from The Hunger Games. Most students picked pop songs or easy piano versions. Simple songs. It came up to Peter's turn. He didn't like singing, but he got out his guitar, and started strumming along to 'Just the Way You are' by Bruno Mars.

And when he started singing...

It was the most beautiful sound.

Everyone stared, transfixed.

But Peter kept his eyes on Jessica. He may have an audience, but he was singing his heart out only to her. He focused solely on her. Jessica couldn't breathe. The way Peter sang was not like anything she had heard. It was sweet but still strong.

"'Cos girl your amazing..."

Jessica held her breath.

"Just the way you are.".

Everyone sat silent for a moment, dumbfounded, before starting to clap.

Peter put down the guitar and sat down next to Jessica, who squeezed his hand in suppport and appreciation.

"So...last but not least...Jessica!" Mr Lonms smiled.

Jessica slowly got up. She looked over all the musical instruments. Which would she choose? She sat at the piano and fixed up the microphone. She started playing 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park.

"You were standing in the wake of devastion." she sang.

Everyone listened.

"You were waiting on the edge of the unknown."

Beautiful.

"With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now, you were there and possibly alone."

She took a deep breath, absorbed in the music.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up all the failures all you've known."

The tone of Jessica's voice was beautiful, and it perfectly matched the music. As she continued, people videoed, and recorded. The music from all other classrooms stopped. They all wanted to listen.

Because it was that beautiful.

Really beautiful.

Hauntingingly so.

Peter wondered why she didn't sing more often. She was amazing. He'd have to get her to sing tonight. For definate.

"Remember all the sadness and frustration..."

It was close to the end.

"And let it go...ohh...let it go..."

Everyone sighed as she finished singing.

"Well. Uh..that was...amazing." Mr Lonms looked stunned.

Jessica smiled before getting up, just as the bell went for the end of the day. Several students took a few moments before they actually got up. Jessica slung her bag over her shoulder, and, saying goodbye to the class, she walked out with Peter, both of them congratulating each other for their amazing performances, holding hands. They discussed what to wear to the big meal/party later on that day. They waved to people who cheered for them, and made their way to the car park in one piece. Their shiny car stood out from among the others, ridiculously so. They chucked their bags in the boot, before closing it. The roof retracted so it was open air again. Peter and Jessica jumped into the car, this time with Jessica in the driver's seat. They carried on with Shoot to Thrill, before putting their seatbelts on, closing the doors, putting on their sunglasses, and zooming off.

There was virtually no traffic, so they were home in ten minutes. Swinging into the garage just before the automatic doors shut, they both laughed before getting out, putting the keys on the hook and retrieving their bags.

"Welcome home." Jarvis voice rang out. "Everyone is currently assembled in the lounge. Watching 'Blades of Glory' of all things. The theatre lounge."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Jessica smiled.

Peter and Jessica dumped their bags and sunglasses in their rooms, kicking off their shoes before heading to the nearest lift. Pressing the buttons for the theatre room, they shot up, laughing when they almost fell over. They reached the theatre lounge, and the credits for Blades of Glory were rolling.

"WE ARE BACK!" Jessica shouted.

There was the sound of someone falling and swearing.

"Jesus, you scared me." Tony got up and the lights switched on.

"Have a good day?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we got swarmed though..." Jessica grinned.

"And we got invited to this big party at the Buffet place tonight. I think there's gonna be alcohol and dancing and stuff too." Peter nodded.

"SHOPPING!" Pepper and Jane shot up.

"I have alot of clothes already." Peter and Jessica said simultaneously.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY CLOTHES!" Pepper declared. "Let's all go shopping! Tony, you guys go with Peter. Then its me, Jess, Natasha, and Jane. We'll take the red Lambourghini."

"Fine." Tony sighed as the four women shot off.

**OO-OO**

**4:45 THAT AFTERNOON**

**OO-OO**

Peter, Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Thor were currently waiting in the courtyard of the Avengers tower. Tony had persuaded Peter to take the flashy red Mazzerati. But Tony wanted to drop them off- he knew they'd be drinking that night. Peter was now wearing black skinny smart trousers, smart black shoes, a grey belt, a black blazer type jacket, and a grey collared shirt which looked really smart. His hair, although brushed, was still sticking up and dishevelled, in its usual style. Tony had put a ridiculous amount of money in Peter's bank account. Peter had put the card in one of the zip pockets on his blazer, his phone as well. They were just waiting for Jessica. The girls had come back with about ten bags each. Even Natasha. They all turned round when they heard the doors open.

Jessica stood in the doorway. Her hair was straightened, so it touched her waist. It was clipped to one side with a silver and diamond bar hairclip. Her dress had a sleeveless sweetheart top, and the skirt was straight, but not tight. But it hugged her curves in the right places. The dress was black, but with a wide, silver, diamond-encrusted belt. But not over the top. The heels were fairly high black stilettos. She had just the right amount of mascara and eyeliner on.

She looked stunning. Absolutely stunning.

"Let's go!" Tony nudged Peter.

The two teens smiled at each other before getting into the backseat of the expensive sports car, Tony getting in the front. They waved at everyone before zooming off.

**OO-OO**  
**OO-OO**

They arrived at five past five. Already, there was a large number of people there. Tons of cars were parked outside. Some people were already waiting outside. They stared as the shiny red Mazzerati parked up out front. Their eyes widened even more when Peter and Jessica stepped out.

"Have a good night. Give me a call when your ready to come back. It'll probably be Steve picking you up. He's the only one who can't get drunk." Tony called, making Peter and Jessica laugh. They waved as Tony drove off, before walking inside.

The place was huge. There was a large dance area in the middle of the giant room, with tables and chairs on three sides of it. There was a whole fourth of the room where the food was served. Hundreds of plates of it. There was also an ample supply of alcohol.

Strong alcohol.

VERY strong alcohol.

Peter and Jessica raised their eyebrows at each other before heading for the drinks, spotting Gwen and Flash nearby.

**OO-OO**

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**OO-OO**

Many hours later, after countless plates of food and an unbelievable amount of alcohol, everyone started making their way to the dancefloor. Lights started flashing, and different coloured lazers made glorious patterns. A discoball appeared and started spinning, covering the room in sparkles. The multicolour dancefloor flashed wildly. Everyone swarmed to the dancefloor, and all the events of the chitauri incident washed from their minds as they danced to the beat, happy to go back to a normal life again, all of them knowing that they wouldn't make it to school the next day.

**OO-OO**

**2:30 am**

**OO-OO**

Everyone was so hammered by the time the party got to a close, that Peter could barely see the buttons on his phone to call Tony. Jessica wasn't much better- she was wobbling on her feet. Both of them had consumed more alcohol than they had in Asgard. And although they had some resilience, they were still more drunk they had ever been. They'd probably beaten Tony with how hammered they were. They stumbled outside, waving goodbye to everyone, checking to see if there was any paparazzi about. There were a few cameras, so they did their best to hold it together while they waited for Steve to pick them up. After a few moments, Steve arrived, in a black SmartCar Sport, less flashy. The two teens helped each other into the back of the car, giggling and laughing, before closing the doors and strapping themselves in. Steve drove off, driving at a steady pace so that the two teens wouldn't...ruin the car.

"You have a good time?" Steve asked.

"Yesss we did." Peter laughed.

"I'm goingggg to be honest, cap. I am even more drunk than I was in...Asgard." Jessica rubbed her forehead.

"You handle it better than Tony." Steve laughed.

They finally drove into the courtyard of the Stark tower, the gates closing behind them as they parked. Jessica and Peter slowly followed Steve as they went back inside.

"You have visitors. They are currently with the other Avengers in the main living room." Jarvis voice rang out as DUMMY approached with a tray containing two glasses of water. The two teens sipped their glasses as they went up in the lift with Steve.

Once on the right floor, they made their way to the lounge, where they could hear laughter.

Wondering who the visitors were, Peter and Jessica entered the room.

They focused on the two figures on the two seater sofa.

They recognised one.

She had bright ginger-red hair, an amazing vibrant shade. Her skin was a pale cream, and her eyes were emerald green.

They both recognised her.

"C-chelsea?" Jessica dropped her glass.

And it promptly shattered on the floor.


	11. Sparring & Explosions

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_They finally drove into the courtyard of the Stark tower, the gates closing behind them as they parked. Jessica and Peter slowly followed Steve as they went back inside._

_"You have visitors. They are currently with the other Avengers in the main living room." Jarvis voice rang out as DUMMY approached with a tray containing two glasses of water. The two teens sipped their glasses as they went up in the lift with Steve._

_Once on the right floor, they made their way to the lounge, where they could hear laughter._

_Wondering who the visitors were, Peter and Jessica entered the room._

_They focused on the two figures on the two seater sofa._

_They recognised one._

_She had bright ginger-red hair, an amazing vibrant shade. Her skin was a pale cream, and her eyes were emerald green._

_They both recognised her._

_"C-chelsea?" Jessica dropped her glass._

_And it promptly shattered on the floor._

**OO-OO OO-OO**

Jessica and Peter stared at their old friend. Chelsea had moved to England five years ago. They'd tried to keep in contact as much as possible, but they all three led busy lives. Peter and Jessica especially. Chelsea hadn't changed alot. Only her style. She wore nerd-style glasses, a pink shirt with the Avengers logo on, pale blue skinny jeans, and a brown leather jacket. However, they didn't recognise the guy sat next to her. Even sitting down, they could guess he was around six foot. He had just above the shoulder straight, slightly tousled hair like Thor's, it was even blonde, but his hair was a shade or two darker. He had some stubble on his face, and he had strangely perfect creamy skin, with stunning pale blue eyes, sky blue. He had incredible muscles- even his arms and legs were perfectly toned. Although he wore a blue shirt and black leather jacket, with expensive black trousers, you could still see the shape of his glorious muscles.

"Uhh...I think I drankkkk wayyy too much. Is this a hallucination?" Jessica rubbed her eyes.

"God Jess. I don't see you guys for years, and when I finally see you again, you two are more hammered than Tony Stark." Chelsea laughed before getting up. Her...uh...friend got up as well.

The three old friends shared a friendly hug before breaking apart and smiling. Chelsea wrinkled her nose.

"God you two absolutely reek of alcohol! Its Tony! Hes influenced you!" Chelsea cried.

"Heyyyyy I'm still here!" Tony slurred slightly.

Chelsea facepalmed.

"Who's your friend?" Peter asked.

"Luke." Luke introduced himself. "Luke Johnson."

He shook hands with Peter.

"Luke's been super excited to meet you guys. He's a huge fan." Chelsea nudged Luke.

"Hey!" Luke playfully shoved Chelsea.

"Oh, so I didn't really see that Spiderman tshirt?" Chelsea teased. "Or that Phoenix shirt on your eBay wishlist?"

"How long you been dating?" Jessica asked, taking her shoes off.

"2 years. How'd you guess?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows.

"Come on. I know what it looks like." Jessica smiled.

"You two are..." Chelsea looked from Peter to Jessica.

"He says he has big plans to ask me out." Jessica squeezed Peter's hand.

"Why the visit?" Peter asked. "Not that we mind."

"Um." Chelsea looked at the ground for a moment.

"My parents were in Manhattan for a business trip. But they were killed in the chitauri incident. Luke...likewise. We discovered something." Chelsea looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I have fond memories." Jessica smiled.

Peter nodded.

"Look. Guys, I hate to break up this reunion, but its 3am. Perhaps we should talk about this when the three drunk musketeers are slightly more...sober." Clint appeared in the room.

"Goood idea." Jessica smiled.

"See you later." Chelsea smiled as Jessica and Peter went off.

**OO-OO**

** 12PM. MIDDAY.**

**OO-OO**

Jessica woke up slowly. She felt someones arms around her. And as she opened her eyes, she realised that she wasn't in her room. She was in Peter's room. So...

Her eyes widened, and she turned round.

Yep. She was in Peter's bed.

"Shit..." Jessica mumbled.

"Morning." Peter grinned.

Then he blinked.

And he realised where they were.

They both broke apart and sat bolt upright in Peter's bed. Jessica ran her fingers through her hair. They both went red as they looked at each other. Ok. It was all ok. Peter was wearing an unbuttoned shirt, and he had matching pyjama bottoms. Jessica was wearing a long sleeved, short red silk nightdress. It was ok. Nothing had happened. As they woke up, they remembered last night. They literally just got ready for bed and slept in Peter's room. Nothing had happened.

"You sleep well?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You?" Jessica asked.

"Good. Slept well. Head hurts though."

"Me too."

"We better get...changed."

"Yeah. See you in the kitchen."

"Right."

**OO-OO**

** THE KITCHEN 15 MINUTES LATER; 12:15 PM**

**OO-OO**

Jessica yawned as she made her way to the kitchen. A cold shower did wonders for a hangover. Seeing as the weather was warm, she wore tiny blue denim shorts, no socks, and an off-the-shoulder black tshirt with a red outline of Pikachu on, her hair in a high ponytail with a black band. She saw that Luke and Chelsea were already in the kitchen. Luke was drinking soda. Today, Chelsea was wearing a short sleeved green shirt and black shorts, and Luke wore a short sleeved red AC/DC shirt and black trousers.

"Good morning!" Chelsea turned as she heard Jessica coming, before going back to her cheese toastie.

"Sup." Jessica smiled.

"Morning." Luke was clearly trying not to fanboy. 'Cute' Jessica thought.

"Plans for today?" Jessica asked.

"Catching up with everyone-" Chelsea was cut off as Thor wandered into the room. He wore blue pyjama bottoms, but no shirt.

Chelsea almost fell off her chair.

"Thor. Why do you always forget your shirt?" Jessica sighed playfully as she poured herself a huge glass of strawberry milk and made herself marshmallow spread on toast.

"It is uncomfortable." was Thor's reply.

"Shall I get Jarvis to make your coffee? You headed to the gym?" Jessica looked at Thor.

"Not today. I have plans." Thor nodded. "And I am able to make my own coffee."

"Last time you were in the kitchen, you blew up the toaster from stuffing too many pop tarts in there." Jessica sat down next to Chelsea.

"At least the poptarts survived." Thor huffed before reaching to the coffee maker.

"Morning!"

They all turned round. It was Peter, looking fresh and far better than he did last night. He wore dark red skinny jeans, and a black tshirt.

"Morning." they all smiled. Thor said a loud hello as he poured coffee.

"So...you both slept really well, I heard." Chelsea smirked.

"You didn't..." Jessica gaped.

"I did." Chelsea held out her phone. It had a picture of Peter and Jessica cuddled up in Peter's bed.

"You!" Jessica shot to her feet.

"Uhh.." Chelsea backed away.

Jessica cracked her knuckles as her arms lit up with fire. Luke stared in awe.

"Oh yeah? Want to fight for it? Beat me and I'll delete the picture. If not, it gets sent to Tony." Chelsea grinned.

"No offense Chelsea, but I did get a good hit on a Norse god. You might not end up well..." Jessica smirked.

"Well. Everyone is full of surprises." Chelsea grinned.

"True. We should go to the SHIELD helicarrier and use one of their training grounds." Jessica whispered so Thor didn't get suspicious.

"I agree." Luke smirked.

"Okay. You two know how to pilot a helicopter?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, there's no need for that." Chelsea smiled mischieviously.

"Right. Well...Thor, tell the others we're training...outside." Jessica got up. "We will go...get our costumes."

Luke sat up straight. Chelsea laughed fondly as Peter and Jessica exited the room.

**OO-OO**

** FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**OO-OO**

Five minutes later, Peter and Jessica returned to the room, wearing their full costumes, but not their masks. The costumes had been mended and washed. Luke stared in awe. He was such a fanboy that it was difficult not to laugh. Chelsea and Luke got up. The four of them stood opposite each other. Jessica cracked her neck before her wings sprouted from her back. Chelsea gaped, and Luke's mouth fell open. They all checked that no one else was in the room.

"Ready to go?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." everyone else nodded.

Jessica ran across the room, and leapt out of the window. She hovered just beyond the window, dodging as Peter climbed out and balanced on the balcony. Chelsea took a running jump, until she hurtled over the balcony and hovered in the air. Stunned, Peter and Jessica watched as Luke also took a running jump. He vanished, but re-appeared in the air beside Chelsea. Luke and Chelsea laughed at Peter and Jessica's reactions. Jessica quirked one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Ok. Explain. Explain how you got this and how you've kept hidden. I want the whole story." Jessica frowned.

"We told you...our parents died. In the invasion. We didn't say how. We did move to England...but literally just before the invasion. We wanted to surprise you..but...you know...aliens. As you were flying past, you took out one of the chitauri soldiers. His gun exploded, and only me and Luke survived. The radiation from the gun, from the tesseract power stored in it, was absorbed into our skin. After the invasion, a day before we met up with you guys, we noticed the changes. I could jump higher than before...move things without touching...Luke kinda broke a wall..." Chelsea laughed at the memory.

"At least I didn't make all the spiders in the house float." Luke retorted. He shuddered.

"Well. We ought to get a move on. Peter, grab my hands." Jessica held out her hands. "Can you keep up?"

"Of course." Chelsea smirked.

Jessica shot off, a large bang resonating as she broke the sound barrier. Peter nearly lost his grip, letting a stream of curses out. Chelsea and Luke followed, not quite as fast as Jessica, but still making good speed. Luke eventually caught up to Jessica, and a few moments later, Chelsea caught up. They soon reached the coast, and people cheered when they saw Phoenix and Spiderman. Jessica and Peter waved back, laughing when Jessica wobbled slightly. The four powered-up teens flew low over the sea, gazing into the distance as they got ever closer to SHIELD's base. Dodging waves and the occasional dolphin, it wasn't long before they reached the SHIELD HQ Helicarrier. Flying low, Jessica directed them to the windows of the huge, empty, metal training room. Checking that no one had followed, they opened a window before entering.

The room was a mile all round, a mile wide. The thick metal, soundproof walls and doors made it perfect for a spar. Or...a friendly fight.

"So. Two on two...or one on one?" Peter asked.

"Um...one on one. Luke, who do you want to fight first?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm..." Luke looked from Peter to Jessica, to Peter again, before focusing on Jessica.

"Phoenix." he decided.

"Ooh okay." Chelsea winked at Luke.

"Go all out guys! We have expert doctors, surgeons- everything!" Peter smirked before taking a fighting stance. Chelsea did likewise. Her stance resembled a type of martial arts stance. It left little to no room for an attack to get in.

Jessica smirked at Luke as her wings vanished. Luke also smiled, although he was blushing slightly. Jessica didn't even bother with a fighting stance. She clicked her neck, and cracked her knuckles before stretching lightly and adjusting her costume, flexing her fingers. Luke also stretched, his muscles looking even more impressive. Jessica grinned mischieviously.

"You go first." Luke smiled at Jessica.

"You sure?" Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"Yep."

"Brace yourself."

Flames engulfed Jessica's body, spreading until even her hair was on fire. The ground cracked with the pressure. The temperature in the room rose, so much so that the windows cracked and broke. Luke paled slightly, but he shook it off. He vanished. Startled, Jessica looked all around, fists at the ready.

Meanwhile, the fight between Chelsea and Peter had begun. Chelsea made pieces of the floor bend and warp, growing so that they stabbed at Peter. He parried the blows with seeming ease, but retained a scratch on his forehead. They were both skilled in hand-to-hand combat, so it was more of a martial arts match. At least it was. Until Chelsea manipulated the water from outside so that it spilled into the room. She used it to trip Peter up. And while he was trying to get up, the water froze to ice around his feet.

The fight between Luke and Phoenix was alot more fast-paced. The two of them were just raw power. Each of their blows shook the room, and the metal chipped. Luke sent a kick, but Jessica blocked it easily, grabbing his foot and flipping him over. Vanishing, Luke re-appeared and got Jessica in a choke hold, making sure not to press too tight. But, being new to his powers, Luke didn't quite know his new strength. As a consequence, Jessica started choking, and trying to move his arm. Noticing, Luke let her go, hastily apologizing as Jessica leant on the wall and nursed her neck for a moment. She grimaced before charging at him full speed.

At the same time, Chelsea went for Peter.

As they collided, an explosion sent them all flying, ears ringing as they each crashed through separate walls.

Nothing more was heard to them...

For they were in darkness...


	12. Loss & Breakdowns

**Notes:**

This is the...last chapter! I know, I know. There is going to be an epilogue. Don't worry, there will be a sequel! I just thought this chapter would be a good way to split it off! Enjoy the feels! :3 and sorry for the surprise..but hey. This story is called **Surprise **& Tragedy.

**Warning:**

Character death...maybe :D find out by...reading! And...reviewing!

**Announcement:**

HOLY CRAB NUGGETS WE HIT 50 REVIEWS! YES! I HAVE NEVER HIT 50 REVIEWS BEFORE! EVER! EVER! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! HOPEFULLY YOU'LL SUPPORT THE SEQUEL!

**Summary:**

At the climax of the battle with Loki, Spiderman is critically injured. As she held the young hero in her arms, she felt true sadness for the first time. His blood..pooling beneath her. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready to let him go. Because she loved him.

**Previously:**

_The fight between Luke and Phoenix was alot more fast-paced. The two of them were just raw power. Each of their blows shook the room, and the metal chipped. Luke sent a kick, but Jessica blocked it easily, grabbing his foot and flipping him over. Vanishing, Luke re-appeared and got Jessica in a choke hold, making sure not to press too tight. But, being new to his powers, Luke didn't quite know his new strength. As a consequence, Jessica started choking, and trying to move his arm. Noticing, Luke let her go, hastily apologizing as Jessica leant on the wall and nursed her neck for a moment. She grimaced before charging at him full speed._

_At the same time, Chelsea went for Peter._

_As they collided, an explosion sent them all flying, ears ringing as they each crashed through separate walls._

_Nothing more was heard to them..._

_For they were in darkness..._

**OO-OO**

** THIS PART IS TOLD FROM JESSICA'S P.O.V**

**OO-OO**

"Grab them! Just grab them and go!"

Too fuzzy...I can't make out who it is.

"There's two others..shit! We weren't supposed to get unknown civilians!"

"Dumbasses! Did you see their fight?"

Who? Someone is dragging me.

"Come on! Before the Avengers get here!"

"Kill the other two. The redhead and her friend."

I let out a snarl.

"SHIT!" the person holding me shouts.

I open my eyes to see two armed soldiers staring down at me. They seem to be wearing some sort of body armour. But that wouldn't stop me. I grab their necks, using them to haul myself up. A sickening snap resonates through the air, echoing. I hear shouts and gunfire as I look round. I spot Peter, pinned to the ground by a large metal beam. Several soldiers are trying to pull him free. Chelsea and Luke are struggling against roughly fifty soldiers. They are untrained. Peter is injured. We won't last long. Hopefully the avengers will get here soon.

I will save them.

I will save Peter.

I will save them all.

Then we can go home.

Fire engulfs my body once more, but it hurts. I push my body to the limit, and the ground around me dips and cracks, the moan of straining metal attracting all attention to me. Gritting my teeth, I extend my arm, merely going by instinct as I push my mind to gather power. The flames extend, until they are extended from my hands for at least eight metres. I charge forward, and swing my arms around, and the smell of burning flesh fills the air as I decimate the soldiers, blood splurting all over me as rage consumes me.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I demand, holding a soldier up by the neck, my eyes literally glowing red.

"For...revenge." he chokes.

"Revenge on who?" I pursue, creeping closer to Peter, glancing over to Luke and Chelsea who seem to be holding their own for now.

"Tony Stark." the soldier in my grasp smirks. "He destroyed out base in Afghanistan. Killed our leader. Now, we have rebuilt our forces. And allied ourselves with a new group."

"Tell me of this 'new group'." I snarl.

"They are not from here." he replies.

"Then where are they from?"

"They said...another world."

"Which world?"

"One unknown. Said that even that Thor guy from your team wouldn't know their world. Except this dude said something about a moon."

"This 'dude'- who is he?"

"He calls himself 'The Other'."

"The chitauri. You fight with those who tried to DESTROY OUR OWN FUCKING RACE!"

"I know. I would rather fight with them than die."

"So you take me and my friends as revenge for one of my team members?"

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"Strike at the heart. Divide and conquer."

"Where is he?"

"I won't tell-"

"TELL ME!"

"Never."

"TELL ME, you bastard!"

"I will not tell anymore."

"Fine. Then you die."

"Wait-"

"You had your chance." I growl before snapping his neck.

I use this moment of freedom to start hauling the heavy beam off of Peter. The shards of metal dig painfully into my hands, and the strain of the beam makes my arms twinge in pain. My ribs strain also as I pull the beam away. Shouts and curses let me know that Luke and Chelsea are still alive. Finally, as I pull the beam right away, my two lowest ribs snap, and the noise makes even Luke grimace. Extinguishing my flames, I go over to Peter.

I start going over his body, checking for injuries. Somehow, he has not broken anything. I spot a bunch of webs on the walls nearby. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth. He greatly slowed the fall of the beam. Thank god. He only has a few cuts and scrapes, but there is blood leaking from his forehead. Upon inspection, I see that it is not deep enough to be critical.

However, he will need help soon.

As I gather Peter in my arms, I hear the Hulk roar in the near distance. The clap of thunder.

Thank god.

They're almost to us.

Thank god.

We can't hold on much longer.

Peter stirs in my arms, and, as the events of recent moments return to him, he blinks several times before sitting bolt upright, and a stream of explicit curses escape his bleeding lips.

"Easy, bug boy." I smile, my eyes returning to normal, although my heart is still racing.

"I'm fine. Come on, we've gotta go help Chelsea and Luke. And get out of this-"

His eyes focus on my forehead, and for a moment I am confused, before I notice a red dot there, seeing my reflection in a nearby shard of glass.

We frantically scan the room, but the sniper is hidden from our vision. I start shaking.

How...

How could everything go wrong so quickly?

Would we ever be able to relax?

Have a time of peace?

I hear the click of the sniper gun, and I bravely start walking forward. If my death will end the conflict...

If it will save Peter...

Save Chelsea...and Luke...

Then so be it.

I stare up at the ceiling, and create a barrier of fire around myself.

Take my life.

Take it.

And end this.

Take your revenge.

And end this.

Just as I hear the gun being shot, arms are fighting through the flames.

I catch sight of Peter as I am thrown aside roughly.

No...

NO!

NO NO NO NO NO!

The world seems to freeze as Peter falls to the ground. Everything slows down as he falls slowly...almost painfully...to the floor.

I can barely hear.

But I can see.

I can see the Hulk crashing through the wall to my left. I can see Chelsea and Luke running over.

But I can also see Peter.

He's not moving.

Time speeds up as I kneel beside him, gently pulling him into my arms. I gently run my free hand through his dishevelled hair, tears already spilling down my face. Blood...this is...bad. The bullet hit him in the side of the head. I start shaking violently as realisation dawns on me. Peter is dead. But...after all the struggles...after what happened in Asgard...after knowing and loving him all the years. After kissing him. After fighting with him. Fighting for him. Having fun. Laughing with him...occasionally laughing at him. After she got resurrected in Asgard. After all the hardships and fun times they'd had..he was gone. He was gone this time. A sinking feeling fills my body as I hear the fighting behind me come to a stop. I startcrying out loud as I hear the clanking footsteps of Iron Man.

"Hey, Jess, why're you-" Tony starts, his faceplate opening, but he stops abruptly when he sees Peter in my shaking arms.

As Tony saw the gunshot wound in Peter's head, tears escaped his eyes, a metal hand covering his mouth. Seeing Tony starting to cry makes me cry louder, holding Peter's still body tighter and closer to my body.

"Tony?" that's Steve. "You in- oh god."

"What is it-" that was Clint. "Holy shit."

"Clint come on, it can't be that-" that was definitely Natasha. "...bad..."

"Bruce? You ok?" Steve again. I hear him swallow.

"Yeah...just a bit stunned. Is everyone...oh...oh my god..." that's Bruce.

"Jess?" that was Chelsea.

"Is he-" Luke starts.

"Yeah..." I swallow, now trembling so hard Tony's having to hold me steady. "He's gone."

"Surely Thor...can do something?" Steve looked to Thor.

"The magic only works if the mind is still intact. I am truly sorry." Thor hung his head.

"Jess...maybe you should..." Steve tries to prise me away. I respond by snarling at him.

"No! You can't!" I start shaking worse. I feel my body starting to go numb. I can feel my lips going blue.

"Tony, we need to get her away from him. She's having a nervous breakdown...if we don't calm her down...she's gonna go into shock." Bruce places a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down?" I stutter. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?"

"You are going to go into shock. You need to calm down." Bruce tries reassuring me, and Tony tries to pull me away, locking both of his arms round my waist. I start struggling, my eyes focused on Peter's limp, unmoving body. Everything went wrong. One moment we were having fun...and the next...it felt like my life was over. The love of my life was dead. Why the fuck was time so messed up?

If I died...would I see him?

Bruce sees the look on my face, and immediately shakes his head. I get out of Tony's grip, the glass shards from earlier digging painfully into my arms. Tony gets me again, and this time Steve helps pull me away. Seeing the blood all over me...Peter's blood...makes me start hyperventilating, tears streaming down my face.

"Jess, I know. Just calm down." Chelsea stays a fair distance.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid." Tony still had tears rolling down his face. "I can't lose you both."

Those words make me stop struggling. Stop thrashing around. I slowly force myself to relax.

I let it out.

I cry loudly, covering my eyes with my hands, crying like a child as Tony cradles and holds me close in his arms. The others back away, giving us space.

We need it.

Before I know it, I've cried myself to sleep.

OO-OO OO-OO

"Is she ok?" I can't make out the voice...let alone open my eyes.

"Honestly...no. Pepper...we did lose our son. I saw him..but Jess? She had Peter bleed to death in her arms. After he shielded her."

"I miss him."

"Me too, Pep. But...I think Jess will miss him most. They both loved each other so much...and...god...it just makes me want to tear my hair out. She had Peter bleeding in her arms. Jess had a nervous breakdown, she cried...more than I've ever seen anyone cry. More than you. It was like having a child cry in my arms..." the person lets out a cry. Probably Tony.

"It's...tragic..."

"It is. The funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will she be ready?"

"I don't know. How are her...arms?"

"Pretty badly damaged. She'll be able to use them...but Jess will never be quite the same."

"It's been...a few days."

"Trust me, she needs it, Pepper."

I feel someone gently brush my hand. My eyes snap open. The harsh white light makes me blink several times to adjust. Once everything is clear, and no longer a hazy blaze, I can see Pepper sat on a chair my right, with Tony sat on a table to my left. Pepper is loosely holding my hand, but it still hurts. It takes a moment for me to fully comprehend why I am here. When it hits, I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears start streaming down my face again. Pepper wraps her arms round me and cradles me in her arms. Grateful for the support, I lean into her shoulder, my tears dampening her shirt.

"It's ok..." Pepper strokes my hair soothingly.

"No...it's not ok.." I mumble.

"It will be ok. We will all get through this. It's going to be hard...but we will get through this. " Tony says, sounding tired.

"Together?" I mumble.

"Yeah." Tony smiles. "We'll ALL get through this...together."

**OO-OO OO-OO**

**Ahh guys please don't hate me! XD **

**Yes there will be an epilogue...and if people request...a sequel :3**

**Thank you all, readers, favouriters, and followers, **

**For supporting my story:**

**Surprise & Tragedy**

**OO-OO OO-OO**


	13. EPILOGUE

Ok guys...I'm posting the epilogue with the final chapter. Sequel will be up soon...but I have mock exams for two weeks so it might not be until after them. Enjoy the epilogue...

And feel the feels :3

**OO-OO**

** JESSICA'S P.O.V**

**OO-OO**

I stare miserably at my reflection in the mirror. Over the few days I've been out, I've lost a stone, so I look terribly thin. Dark purple rims my eyes, my eyes are bloodshot, and overall, I look like a nervous wreck. And that's what they all treat me like. I've been put on suicide watch. The hospital bracelet on my wrist reads: emotionally unstable. It makes me sick. Fury, trying to provide something to be happy about, officially promoted me as an Avenger. But it's meaningless now. The other avengers...they've done their best. Steve has actually been the best next to Tony and Pepper. I guess he knows what its like to lose someone you love.

I don't know what to do...the funeral is in an hour. The news went buzzing with news of Spiderman's death. That made me sicker than anything. Chelsea and Luke had visited, and so had Gwen and Flash, but they all treated me like a bomb that was about to go off.

I'm like a shadow of my former self.

The powerful, confident Phoenix is gone.

And in her place is a struggling sparrow.

I tiredly shower before putting on my funeral outfit. Black tights, knee-length straight black skirt, black shirt, a black blazer jacket, and black stilettos. It sadly emphasizes how pale I am. Sighing, I pull my hair into a bun, fixing it in place with a black ribbon. Foundation powder makes the tired rings under my eyes less noticable.

Looking in the mirror, I wonder.

If I had just died in Asgard,

Peter would still be alive.

Was all this struggling and fighting...worth it?

Where was justice?

There is none.

I don't know if I can keep fighting.

There's a knock on my door. I open it. Pepper and Tony are standing there, both wearing all black. They both look like they haven't slept since..the incident. Who am I kidding? We just lost someone we love. And we can never get him back.

"You ready?" Tony asks.

"As I'll ever be." I manage a small smile.

As we walk down the halls of SHIELD HQ, the agents line the halls. Each of them is wearing black to show respect. They all bow their heads. And salute. The other avengers join us along the way, along with Fury, and later, Phil and Maria. Chelsea and Luke also join us on our way down. I stay close to Pepper and Tony, holding both of their hands. A helicopter would take them over to the official SHIELD secret building, where there was the private funeral grounds and graveyard. It was going to be a quiet funeral. Peter...wouldn't have wanted a huge one. The journey over to the secret building was spent in an awkward silence. No words could describe how we all felt. I just sat and stared at the ceiling. Or glanced at the window and watched the clouds go by. Occasionally someone would try to talk to me.

I wouldn't listen.

No use.

I'm broken anyway.

I don't say a word. Nothing as the helicopter touches down and we make our way into the building. Not a word as we all sit down. I don't say a word. Even as they bring in the closed glossy black coffin. I don't say a word. As Fury rises to the speaking stand, I listen. But I still don't speak. I listen avidly as he describes Peter's life as a hero. All the things he did for SHIELD. The times he fought. All those times he made fun of Fury like the cocky teenager he still was on the inside. The times he blew up the training room with some stupid experiment he'd done with Bruce. I held Pepper's hand while Tony said his part, a glazed, stony expression in his eyes. I kept my eyes in his the whole time, offering silent moral support. He managed not to tear up at all, and I had to commend him for that. But, as he sat down with us, I can see that his resolve is weakening. Even Flash and Gwen are here. They say their pieces. Each of the Avengers has said their pieces. Except me.

I go to stand up, and Pepper gives my hand a squeeze. Biting my lip, I go to the speakers stand.

"I'm no good at making speeches," I start. "And not the best speaker, either." all eyes are on me. "I know that this is a sad day for everyone who knew Peter. It's ok to be sad. It's ok to cry. There is no shame in shedding tears for someone you love. It will be hard for everyone to move on after this. I know." I swallow to stop tears from escaping my eyes. "I know. Unfortunately, there are times when we will experience tragedies like this. Times when everything seems to be lost and broken. It's ok to cry."

Everyone is shedding tears. Except Fury, Coulson, and Flash. But...even I can see them wavering. A tear is rolling down the face of everyone else present.

"I've got a song," I continue. "That I'd like you all to hear. It was one of Peter's favourites. And...I think he'd like for everyone to hear it. Anyone who knows...is free to join in. It's called 'Goodbye to You'."

After a moment, I start singing.

"Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with.

Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by." my voice carries the notes, filling the building.

Pepper is crying hard now, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. Tony is red eyed. So is Flash, holding a crying Gwen in his arms.

"I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three days were just pretend And I said..." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

A single tear escapes Steve's eyes, and I am shocked that Natasha is also crying silently.

"Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to." I take a deep breath before continuing.

I take a moment to look over the people listening. People I've grown up with, people who know me and Peter inside out.

"I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right."

As I sing, people start getting up to put flowers on the coffin. I see the tired looks in their eyes. Looks of sadness, looks of sorrow.

"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time."

I let the tears fall freely now. There's no harm in crying.

"And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star."

I take a moment.

"I just want to say. Peter, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Your the most amazing person I have ever met."

I then quickly walk back to Pepper and Tony, in the middle of them, before I let the tears increase. My shoulders shake as they carefully pick up the coffin. My legs are shaking, so badly that Tony has to hold me steady. I can feel my head swimming. But I have to hold it together until after the funeral. No further words are spoken as they lower the coffin slowly into the ground. No one says anything.

_When the sky falls_

I take a step closer to place a flower on the newly-covered grave.

_When it crumbles_

Everyone stands tall, in a line, as I carefully place an entire bouquet of red roses amongst the flowers covering the grave.

_We will stand tall_

Then I step back, whispering my final goodbye.

_Face it all, together_

And I look up at the sky.

_At SkyFall_

As I hear the tears around me.

_When the sky falls_

Hear Pepper sobbing. Tony, crying. Not a single person isn't crying. Even Fury has shed a tear. He was particularly...sad. After all, he had personally trained me and Peter.

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all, together._

And now, it's the end.

_At SkyFall_

**_oo===========oo_**

**_Thank you all for supporting Surprise & Tragedy, through good chapters and bad. Please look forward to the sequel, and review. And, yes, I have changed my username._**

**_oo===========oo_**


End file.
